


You Are The Love I Didn't Know I Needed

by LittleSpoonStyles94



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Break Up, Cheating, Denial, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, M/M, little angst, self discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoonStyles94/pseuds/LittleSpoonStyles94
Summary: Louis is a roofer. He owns his own company. He's easy going, laid back, loves to party, single and isn't looking for a relationship.Harry is a fashion photographer and fashion magazine editor, happily engaged to his long time girlfriend and he's looking forward to getting married and having babies.Until one night his friend Liam takes him to a gay club and he meets Louis. Then his life is turned upside down and he ends up questioning his very own existence.A story about coming to terms with who you really and truly are.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 29
Kudos: 150





	You Are The Love I Didn't Know I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people. Welcome to my new Larry one shot. A while ago I watched a movie which sparked off the idea for this fic which has been a long time coming. A few days sick leave, a burst of inspiration and ta daaaa. Here it is. I do hope you like it and your comments are most welcome. I thoroughly enjoy them. Many thanks to those of you who DM me and tweet me supportive tweets. Because of you guys, I write. If you wanna DM to say hello or summat, you can follow me @50ShadesofMags. If you want any updates on upcoming fics from me or others please follow my account @DLarryLibrary. I'll sod off now. All the love, M.

Louis pushed inside Michael gently and impatiently. Michael was too far gone begging him to push all the way in, panting and squirming beneath him. Louis wasn't feeling it tonight! He had met up with Michael at the pub and somehow like every Friday evening he had ended up back at Michael's flat fucking him. 

'Louis please,' Michael begged. Louis rolled his eyes and pushed in harder, pulled back almost all the way out and slammed back inside Michael who moaned, reached for Louis and pulled him down for a kiss as he lifted his hips off the bed, taking Louis in deeper. Louis' back began to ache and he wondered how long it was going to take for Michael to come already. He moved his hips thrusting inside him relentlessly, hoping to God that Michael would come soon. By the sounds he was making and the way he was moving beneath him Louis figured he was close. Michael smiled up at him and Louis had no choice but to smile back. It wasn't his fault that Michael thought that Louis was his boyfriend! In his defense, Louis had never led him on. He just never said no when Michael asked him to go back to his place for a fuck but now, Michael was becoming needy and clingy and treating Louis like he was his boyfriend.

'Yes Lou come on baby harder please!' Harder? Louis internally frowned. His spine was threatening to snap but he obliged fucked into him harder. Anything to make him come and get the fuck out of here. After of course finding a way to tell Michael that he wasn't his boyfriend!

'God I'm close baby,' Michael whined, his short finger nails digging into Louis' flesh. Louis grimaced. He didn't like it when Michael marked him or called him baby. He didn't like anyone calling him baby because he was no one's baby the fuck!

'Lou I...I'm...I'm c-close,' he groaned. Louis rolled his eyes again. If only he would come already! Then felt Michael stiffen beneath him and spill between them, clenching down hard on Louis. Thank fuck! Fucking finally! The moment Michael stopped moving and lay there panting breathlessly, Louis pulled out and lay beside him on his back. Micheal turned on his side to look at Louis.

'Did you come?' he asked him. Louis started at the ceiling. He fucking hated pillow talk! And Michael loved to talk after sex. He had to go!

'No,' he said as he reached for his cigarettes and lighter. Michael leaned over him and stopped him.

'Let me take care of you,' he said softly, giving Louis a small smile. His stomach churned with dread. Louis pulled his hand away.

'I don't need you to take care of me,' he snapped. Michael's face fell.

'I want to make you come Lou,' he said, a pout on his lips. 'You're my boyf-'

'I'm not your fucking boyfriend Michael,' Louis snapped at him as he got up off the bed and reached for his discarded clothes. His dick was no longer hard. It had lost interest. Michael sat up in bed and covered himself with the sheet.

'I was last time I checked,' he said, his voice pained. Louis pulled on his jeans and t-shirt. He huffed.

'Michael you are nice and all but you....you're too clingy. I don't do boyfriends,' Louis tried to explain as gently as possible. He hated when they got attached. He hated doing the emotional stuff. He saw Michael's lower lip trembled and he fucking prayed that he wouldn't cry. He couldn't handle this shit.

'But I thought....'

'Whatever you thought you thought wrong,' Louis cut him off. 'I'm not looking for a boyfriend or to settle down.'

'But you're looking for a casual fuck right!' Michael hissed at him angrily. 'I'm good to fuck but not to be your boyfriend!'

'You never said no!' Louis threw at him. 'I never fucking heard you complain.'

'So that gives you the right to use me?' Michael shouted. God, Louis so didn't need this. This was one of the reasons why he never fucked the same guy twice. And fucking Michael for a good few times was proving to be a very very wrong and reckless decision on his part. Louis huffed and ran a hand through his messed up hair.

'Look, I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea.....' Micheal got out of bed and put on his boxers then turned to face Louis.

'I did not get the wrong idea Lou! You have been meeting me for the last few weeks....'

'Michael I have not been meeting you for fuck's sake. It's not like we have been going on dates. We go to the same pub and the same gay club. We have the same circle of friends. We drink together and occasionally fuck but that's it!'

'That's it?' Michael screamed at him. 'Is that all I am to you? A casul fuck?' Louis didn't want to say it but he had to. He knew he was going to sound like an asshole but yeah.

'Yes,' he said. 'That's all.' He saw the tears build in Michael's eyes and he internally cringed.

'Get the fuck out,' Michael screamed at him as the tears ran down his cheeks. 'Get out!' Louis shook his head, picked up his Vans and hurried out of Michael's flat. Once the door closed behind him, a loud thud banged against the door, probably one of Michael's shoes and he heard Michael cry. He sat down on the stairs, put on his Vans calmly and checked his pockets for his wallet, cigarettes and phone. Once he made sure everything was there, he pulled out his phone and dialled Zayn. Zayn answered after the first ring.

'Louis my man,' Zayn said and Louis could hear the noise in the background.

'Where are you?' Louis asked, making his way out of Michael's flat to his truck which was parked on the corner.

'We're at our favorite gay club of course. Niall says hi. Say hi Niall c'mon you fucking leprechaun,' Zayn said and Louis laughed when he heard Niall tell Zayn to go fuck himself. Louis loved his mates!

'Be there in ten minutes. Better have a pint ready for me!'

'Will do bro will do,' Zayn said. Louis hung up, got in his truck and made his way to his friends.

X

Harry was up early making breakfast : blueberry pancakes, fruit with Greek yogurt, freshly squeezed orange juice and tea for himself and coffee for his fiance` Alexandra who was leaving on a business trip for a few days so Harry had set his alarm and woke up early to make sure that Alexandra left with a full stomach. Harry hummed happily to himself along to a song on the radio as he flipped the pancakes and looked at his engagement ring which caught the early morning sunlight streaming in from the kitchen window.

He sighed contentedly. He was happy. Immensely happy. Alex had proposed to him six months ago and Harry had set yes right away. It hadn't been the traditional proposal of the man proposing which was what made it even more special to Harry. They had been together for four years and Harry was madly in love with her and when Alex had pulled out a ring and proposed, Harry had felt jubilant and said yes right away. He couldn't wait until the wedding and speaking of weddings he remembered that he had to talk to Alex about venues. Just then, Alex sauntered into the kitchen looking beautiful and gorgeous in her white silk shirt over dark suit pants, her high heels clicking on the hardwood floor. She wheeled in her small suitcase and placed her suit jacket on the back of the chair then walked over to Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. She nuzzled her face into his back.

'What's all this then?' Alex asked him placing kisses on his back. Harry smiled and melted into her arms.

'I wanted to make sure you had a proper breakfast before you left,' Harry told her. Alex kissed his neck because in her ridiculously high heels she was almost as tall as him.

'You are too good to me. You take good care of me.' Harry smiled again.

'You'll be my wife soon so of course I take good care of you!' Alex hugged him tightly.

'I love you so much and I am happy that you will be my husband.' Harry moved out of her embrace to place the food on the plates.

'Talking of weddings,' he said as he placed a plate in front of Alex next to her orange juice and coffee. Harry sat down opposite her. 'I called the hotel about their garden. I loved the garden when we last went to check out the dining hall. I asked them if they ever held a wedding in their gardens and they said yes. Alex, can we have the wedding in their garden? Its so beautiful and I always kinda dreamed of a garden wedding.' Alex chewed on her pancakes and swallowed.

'Of course my darling. Anything you want.' Harry clapped his hands happily.

'I will set an appointment for when you come back so we can go see it properly.' 

'That's great love. Looking forward to it already.' They ate their breakfast and soon it was time for Alex to go. Harry accompanied her to the door where a taxi was waiting to take her to the airport. He hugged Alex tightly, running his hand down the length of her long dark hair.

'I'm missing you already,' he whined into her neck. Alex smiled.

'I can't wait to marry you honey. I'll be back soon. Only a few days and I'll be right back here in your arms where I belong. I'll call you when I land okay.' Alex leaned up and kissed him gently. They heard a few wolf whistles from some roofers tiling roofs on houses next to theirs. They ignored them and continued to kiss until Alex pulled away, got in the taxi and Harry watched her leave. As the taxi turned the corner and out of Harry's sight, Harry noticed that one of the workers on the roof of the house next to theirs was still wolf whistling, grinning as he did. Harry realized that he was out on the doorstep of their home in just a pair of short shorts and a white tank top. He bowed to the roofers (who whistled loudly) turned and walked inside but not before seeing the young worker grin and wink at him.

Once inside, Harry cleaned the kitchen, humming along to the music playing on the radio. He had to keep himself busy in order not to miss Alex too much. When he was done and the kitchen was spotless, he went into the bedroom and a wave of missing Alex swept over him when he saw their unmade bed where last night they had made love. He flopped down on the bed looking at the ceiling and grabbed Alex's pillow, covered his face with it and inhaled deeply. It smelled like her perfume and Harry wanted her so much.

He huffed and threw the pillow off him. He got up and stripped the bed, putting the sheets into the dirty laundry hamper. He put new sheets and arranged the duvet nicely. Then he hopped into the shower. He hummed in the shower as he washed himself feeling actually happy. When he was done, he dried himself and walked into the closet to choose his clothes for the day. Harry worked in fashion. He was head photographer and editor of a fashion magazine. He loved his job. Loved the clothes, the models, the photography. He pulled out a pair of wide white pants, a magenta shirt and a pair of white boots. Alex didn't mind his flamboyant choice in clothing or that he loved to put on nial polish. He got dressed and put on a pearl necklace then sat down and painted his nails in a light pink shade. When his nails were dry, he fixed his short curls and looked at himself in the mirror. He liked what he saw. He knew he looked good and yes well maybe a tad too feminine but Alex had told him to never be ashamed of his feminine side and that she admired him for not hiding it as most man did fearing it would damage their male ego.

Louis placed new tiles on the roof. He had his own company now and his best friends Zayn and Niall worked with him. Niall passed him a few more tiles.

'Damn I can't wait to settle down,' Niall said. 'Did you see those two kissing in the doorway? That right there is what I want. A nice strapping man to settle down with, who will love me even though I'm a drunk leprechaun!' Zayn laughed and Louis scoffed. 'What?' Niall said. 'Is it because I eat too much you think no one will be able to handle me or afford me?' Zayn laughed louder.

'No you dork,' Louis said. 'It's because shit like that will mess you up and get you in trouble.' Niall blinked at him.

'What? Being in love with someone?'

'Yes!' Louis said. 'You're young. You don't want any of that shit.' Niall looked at the door of the house where the young couple had been kissing.

'But they looked young and they looked happy enough!' Niall argued. Louis scoffed again.

'Bet she will fuck someone else while she's away and he's here playing house.' 

'Lou,' Zayn said quietly. 'Not everyone is like that.' Louis narrowed his eyes at Zayn.

'Not you too? Oh my God what's with you two this morning?' Zayn shrugged.

'Nothing. Guess it would be nice to you know kinda have someone to go back home to.' Louis rolled his eyes but before he could reply, the door to the house of the cute couple opened and Harry stepped out. He waved at the workers.

'Good morning,' he called out happily. Zayn whistled beneath his breath as he watched Harry open the garage door where a sleek black Mercedes convertible was parked.

'I would definitely ride THAT!' Zayn said. 

'I would definitely ride HIM,' Louis said eyeing Harry. Zayn chuckled.

'Pity he's straight,' Zayn said eyeing Harry as he got into a sleek black Mercedes. They watched him fix his hair in the visor, Louis' eyes taking every inch and detail of him. 

'I would totally DO him,' Louis said again as he licked his lips. Niall slapped his arm.

'Dude, he's straight!' Louis shrugged.

'I would take him for a test drive if he'd let me. Maybe he'd end up liking it,' Louis grinned. Niall slapped him again.

'He has a girlfriend! And he's straight! Have you no shame?' Louis shrugged again, his eyes never leaving Harry as he reversed out into the road, put on a pair of black sunglasses and peeled away down the road, Fleetwood Mac playing on his car stereo. Niall slapped him again.

'Louis rule number one in our book! Do not go for the straight guys. Come on man!' Louis tore his eyes away and focused on Niall then let out a laugh.

'Don't worry I'm not going anywhere near him. He's not my type!'

x

Later that evening, Louis, Zayn and Niall were at their usual gay club. There was a new barman the three of them were salivating over.

'He's hot,' Niall said taking a sip of his beer.

'Very fuckable,' Louis commented swallowing his shot of Jack. Zayn choked on his drink, spluttering a little as he laughed.

'You're a fucking savage. At least ask the guy out to dinner first.' Louis snorted as he motioned the barman over.

'Watch him fall for me,' Louis said giving them a wink. The barman came over, smiling shyly at Louis. 

'What can I get you?' the barman asked him. Louis smirked at him.

'Oh there is so so much you could get me,' Louis said seductively and watched the barman squirm and blush. Zayn and Niall coughed to cover their laughter. Louis was so full of shit! 'How about your name?' Louis asked him. The barman leaned over the bar a little closer to Louis.

'Chris,' he said. Louis gave him a smile and leaned in closer.

'What time do you get off Chris?' Louis asked him as he reached out and played with the necklace dangling round Chris' neck. Zayn and niall rolled their eyes. He always reeled them in, fucked them and then dumped them. But they always always fell for him, hard and fast. Chris smiled shyly.

'After one I guess.' Louis smiled again and pulled him closer by the chain around his neck, their lips inches apart.

'Don't make me wait to long yeah. I'll see you after?' Chris nodded.

'Yes. Yeah sure.' 

'Cool,' Louis purred. 'Now be a darling and get me a beer love.' Chris nodded again and hurried to get Louis his beer. He turned to Zayn and Niall. 'And that lads is how you get them.' Niall shook his head.

'You're a fucking player you know that?' Louis took the beer from Chris, giving him a wink.

'Always.'

Liam picked Harry up in a taxi. Harry locked the door behind him and slid into the taxi next to Liam.

'It feels so weird going out without Alex,' he said. Liam squeezed his knee.

'Same. I don't go out much without Ellie but I haven't seen you in ages and we haven't had a lads' night out in forever. I want to spend time with my best mate.'

'True,' Harry agreed. 'Where is Ellie anyway?'

'Went down to Leeds to visit her mum. She hasn't been feeling too good lately and I can't miss work to go with her so she's gone for a few days and when you told me that Alex was going to be out of town, I just had to drag you out.' Harry laughed.

'I'm glad I came. Where are we going?'

'Bar hopping,' Liam said with a smile. 

'Hey I'm working tomorrow. I can't drink too much.' Liam squeezed his knee again.

'Relax a little. You look lovely by the way.' Harry preened under Liam's compliment. He had chosen his outfit carefully; black wide pants with braces and a black sheer shirt open down to his navel.

'Thank you,' Harry said. 'You look lovely too.' Liam smiled.

'Love your nail color too.' Harry looked down at his red painted nails and smiled. He loved to feel pretty.

The taxi stopped them in front of a pub. Liam got out first, paid the driver and when Harry was standing next to him he motioned towards the pub.

'Our first stop of the night,' he told Harry. Harry laughed.

'Let's get started then.'

Louis was getting impatient waiting for Chris which was why he found himself in a dark corner of the club making out with a guy. Louis was looking to get some tonight. He was horny and needed to have sex. The guy was rutting against him, Louis digging his fingers in the guys jeans clad ass pulling him closer to his hard dick. The guy pulled his lips away from Louis mouth.

'I want to suck you off,' he breathed hotly against his lips and without waiting he grabbed Louis' hand and dragged him into the toilets. Louis quickly found an empty stall and as soon as he locked the door, the guy was on his knees tugging down Louis' zip. He pulled him out of his boxers and swallowed him whole.

'Jesus fuck,' Louis hissed at the feel of the guys warm wet mouth on his dick. 'God yes that's it,' he moaned as the guy sucked him off. He didn't even know the guys name but who cared? He was getting his dick sucked until Chris got off work and they went back to his flat so he could fuck him to his heart's content. Louis placed both his hands flat against the stall walls to keep himself upright as pleasure took over and he felt the familiar warmth pool in his lower tummy tugging and begging for release. 'D-dude I-I'm c-close....oh God...d-do you....fuck....swallow?' The guy didn't reply, mouth full of dick he continued to suck until Louis spilled hot and hard down his throat. 'Jesus fucking Christ,' Louis moaned breathlessly. 'Fuck thank you man.' The guy stood up and wiped his mouth and grinned at Louis.

'You're welcome. Buy me a drink?' Louis zipped himself up and grinned at him. That's how he liked them, straight to the point and no strings attached.

'Sure.'

Harry stood on the pavement looking up at the building Liam was pointing at. He giggled and covered his mouth.

'Liam it's a gay club!' he whined.

'So? Come on H, live a little!' Liam took a step towards the building but Harry pulled him back.

'It's a gay club' he said again.

'Harry chill. Come on let's go get a drink.' This time Harry allowed Liam to take his hand and pull him into the club. As they walked into the dim interior, music blasting loud, Harry couldn't help but notice the couples dancing, kissing, touching. He felt his cheeks heat up and his heart beat a little faster. Liam dragged him all the way to the bar which was at the back of the big room. Liam leaned over the bar and tried to get the barman's attention but the barman's attention was on a guy who was clearly flirting with him. Zayn noticed Liam struggling trying to get Chris' attention which was a little difficult since Louis had it.

'Chris yo!' Zayn yelled slamming his hand on the bar top to get his attention. Christ looked towards Zayn and hurried over. Zayn looked at Liam. 'You're welcome,' he said giving him a smirk and a wink. Liam looked at him with wide eyes and perhaps a little admiration because the guy was gorgeous. Harry nudged him in the back. Liam turned his attention to the barman.

'Yeah hi um a beer and a Bacardi coke please,' he said. The barman nodded and went off to get their drinks.

'I'm going to the bathroom,' Harry yelled over the loud thumping music. Liam nodded because somehow his eyes had landed back on Zayn and he was staring at him and Zayn was staring right back. Harry shook his head at him and made his way to the bathroom pushing his way through sweaty bodies, some rubbing against him. At one point he felt a hand close around his ass and squeeze. He jumped at the feeling, his cheeks heating up, his heart beating fast. Finally he made it to the bathroom and he was glad that it was empty, except for a guy who washing his hands. Harry ducked his head and went into a stall but Louis had seen him through the mirror and was it really him? The hot guy from this morning? Was it fucking possible that he was here? Now? Louis lingered at the sink, waiting for him to exit the stall. Sure enough, the lock on the door clicked open and Harry came out, keeping his eyes to the floor. He went over to the sink beside Louis and washed his hands.

'Hi,' Louis said, a smirk on his lips. Harry shot him a nervous glance and quickly looked away.

'Hello,' he said softly. And damn his voice was gorgeous! 

'You don't recognize me,' Louis told him. Harry turned to look at him and shook his head.

'Sorry no. I have never been here before. My friend he...he wanted to come here. I'm not gay,' he said spitting out the words like bullets. Louis chuckled.

'I was tiling roofs next to your house this morning,' Louis explained. Harry turned to look at him again, this time with recognition in his eyes.

'Oh yes um you were on the roof. Sorry. Hi,' Harry stammered and why the fuck was he stammering? Louis held out his hand.

'Louis,' he said. Harry stared down at his hand but didn't move. 'You're supposed to shake it and introduce yourself,' Louis told him trying to hold back his laughter. Harry quickly took Louis' hand and Louis could help suppress a shiver as Harry's big warm hand wrapped around his, his long fingers adorned with rings and what? Red nail polish?

'Harry,' he said shyly as he pulled his hand out of Louis' grasp.

'Nice to meet you Harry. Can I buy you a drink?' Louis asked him. Harry looked down because the guy....Louis had really lovely blue eyes.

'Ugh no t-thanks. My...um my friend he...he's waiting for me,' he said as he pushed past Louis because the bathroom had somehow become too hot and he needed to get out. Harry pushed through the dancing bodies hoping that no one would grope him again and when he made it to the bar, he saw Liam dancing with Zayn and what the fuck? Zayn's hand was on Liam's ass and why wasn't Liam minding it?

'Looks like your friend is dancing with my mate,' Louis told him, making Harry jump because was he following him? 'Come on I'll buy you a drink.' Harry shook his head, turned and looked at an emergency exit at the back of the room and he made his way there. He pushed open the door and found himself on a small terrace with a few people smoking weed. He was glad for the fresh cold air that hit his hot clammy skin. What the fuck was happening to him? 

'Are you alright?' Louis asked him. Harry looked at him with a confused expression.

'Why are you following me?' he asked him. Louis shrugged.

'You didn't look too well. Had to make sure you wouldn't pass out.' Louis took two steps towards him and Harry took two steps back which ended up in his back pressed up against the cold brick wall. 'Wouldn't want you hurting your pretty little self now would we?' Harry held his breath.

'I'm engaged,' he blurted out. 'To a woman.' Louis smiled because Harry was so endearing.

'I know. I saw you kissing her goodbye this morning,' Louis purred and he was using his seductive voice with Harry. Harry's eyes were wide darting from Louis' eyes to his lips. Louis knew what he was doing and the effect he was having on Harry. He licked his lips and leaned in closer, his lips hovering just an inch over Harry's. He could feel Harry breathing hard, almost panting. Harry swallowed thickly. Louis smelled of cigarette smoke and beer and it was doing something to him that he did not understand. Louis flicked his tongue out and licked Harry's top lip gently then nipped at his bottom lip, taking it between his teeth and pulling on it. Harry nearly cried out. His knees buckled slightly because this was hot but it was wrong. He was straight and he had a fiance`. Louis reached up and placed his hand behind Harry's neck, pulling him down and kissed him, slow at first, testing if Harry was going to push him away but Harry parted his lips for Louis and he almost whined pitifully when Louis' tongue found its way into his mouth and he could taste him, the taste of tobacco and beer and Harry whined in Louis' mouth. Louis deepened the kiss, still kissing him gently but deeply, his body pinning Harry to the wall. Harry was getting hard in his pants and he could feel Louis' semi against his thigh! No, he wasn't this person. He had a fiance` who he loved and whom he was going to marry. And he was straight! Harry broke the kiss and pushed Louis back off him and darted back inside, his head reeling and his heart beating way to fast that it hurt. He frantically looked around for Liam because he had to get the fuck out of here because all that he was feeling right now, it was weird and fifty shades of crazy as fuck because he was straight! He shouldn't be interested in this. He had no business liking it. He had to get home because Alex would call him tonight and he would forget all about Louis and all that he was feeling, these crazy, twisted feelings. He managed to find Liam having a drink with Zayn. He grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the club.

Once outside on the pavement, Harry took in deep breaths of cool air.

'Hey what's the matter? Why the hell did you drag me out of there?' Liam asked him.

'Nothing is the matter,' Harry almost yelled at him.

'I thought we were having fun,' Liam said.

'You were having fun Li. I wasn't. I knew going into a gay club was a bad idea and I should've listened to my instinct. And why the hell were you dancing with that guy like that? You're not gay so why?' Harry turned and began hurrying away from the club. Liam ran after him and when he caught up with him he grabbed his elbow to make him stop.

'Harry hey what happened? Calm down.' Harry looked at him, his eyes sad.

'He kissed me,' he said softly and touched his still swollen lips. 'He kissed me.' Liam swallowed thickly.

'Who?'

'Louis,' he whispered, his fingers still on his lips as if he was remembering Louis' lips on his. It was fucking crazy!

'And what did you do?' Liam asked him.

'I...I kissed him back,' he admitted in a low voice. 'Oh my God I kissed him back. I feel sick. Oh my God Li.' Liam reached out to him. 

'Hey it's alright.' Harry glared at him.

'It's not alright. I cheated on Alex. Oh my God. I let a man kiss me!' Liam held him from his upper arms.

'Harry hey calm down. It was just a kiss yeah. Alex doesn't have to know....'

'But I know Liam! I kissed a man. A guy. A random guy. In a gay club! What does that mean? What does it make me?'

'Did you like it?' Liam asked him, a small smile on his lips.

'The fuck Liam? I can't answer that! I feel weird.'

'Why?' Liam asked him. 'Do you like him?' Harry slapped Liam's hand away.

'No because I'm engaged Li. And I shouldn't be out liking guys. It's not who I am.'

'Harry come on. You are the most faithful guy I know. A kiss means nothing. Forget all about it. Forget about him. It will only mean something if you make it mean something.' Harry ground his teeth together.

'It meant nothing. I already forgot about him. It won't happen again. I'm going home. I need to sleep because I have to wake up early for a shoot tomorrow.' He turned his back on Liam and hailed a taxi.

Louis stood out on the back terrace still feeling Harry's warm lips on his own, his body against his, his hard length digging against his lower belly. Holy fuck! He shouldn't have kissed him. Harry is straight with a fiance` and he had gone and kissed him, probably confused him judging by the way he ran off. Shit! But Louis wanted to kiss him again. He wanted to taste him and feel him. And fuck Harry had reacted to Louis even from just a kiss which made Louis want it even more!

He needed a distraction. He went inside and went straight to the bar. He motioned Chris over.

'Give me a double JD coke. Are you off anytime soon?' he asked him impatiently. Harry had made him hard and he needed to get off. Chris looked at his watch and handed Louis his drink.

'In about half an hour,' he replied. Louis downed his drink.

'Okay. Give me another one.' Louis downed another one and when Chris finally told him he was ready to leave, he took him home and fucked him hard and rough imagining it was Harry taking his dick and crying out his name as he came.

When Harry got home, he locked the door and took the stairs two at a time straight up to the bedroom he shared with Alex. He was guilt ridden at having kissed Louis. What had possessed him to kiss Louis? Why had he even let him? He stripped off his clothes and got into the shower. He let the water run hot over his skin washing away Louis' hands on his waist, his neck, his lips on his. When he was done, he dried himself, put on a pair of boxers and got into bed. He hadn't been lying down for more than five minutes when his phone rang and he was happy to see that it was Alex calling him. He swiped his phone.

'Hi baby,' he whispered into the phone, guilt eating up at him.

'Hey,' Alex replied. 'I just got to the hotel. I'm exhausted.'

'I miss you,' Harry said. Alex chuckled.

'I miss you too love. Are you alright?' Harry swallowed round the lump in his throat. He was such an asshole! A cheating asshole!

'Yeah I just don't like it when you're not here.'

'I'll be home soon hun. But now I really have to go. I need to sleep.'

'Okay,' Harry whispered. 'I love you.'

'I love you too. I'll call you tomorrow. Sleep well.' Alex hung up and Harry felt wretched, for kissing Louis and for not being able to get Louis out of his mind while talking to his fiance`!

Louis woke up early as he had to get to work. His heart leaped at the thought of seeing Harry again today. He got out of bed, naked and looked over to Chris who was still sleeping. He rubbed his face and got up quietly. He went into the bathroom and had a shower, brushed his teeth, fixed his hair and put on a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt with TOMLINSON written on the back. When he was dressed, he went into the kitchen and made a coffee. As he was putting on his shoes, Chris woke up.

'Hey,' he said in a groggy voice giving Louis a sleepy smile which was supposed to be cute and warm but not to Louis. Louis looked at him and wanted him out of his bed and out of his flat pronto!

'Hey. I really have to go or I'll be late for work,' Louis said taking a gulp of his coffee.

'Um yeah alright. Can you ugh like give me a ride?' 

'Sorry,' Louis said, 'I have to pick up me mates for work. Here call a taxi,' he said as he placed twenty pounds on the counter. 'I'll leave you the spare key so lock up after you and just leave the key under the mat yeah. See ya.'

'Wait,' Chris said but Louis was already out the door and hurrying towards his truck because he couldn't do morning after!

Harry woke up to the sound of loud, consistent hammering. He stretched in his bed and yawned feeling annoyed at the offending sound. Then he remembered yesterday. Louis! The kiss! He sat up and swung his legs off the bed. He pulled on his robe and walked towards his balcony doors. He looked out and he could see the workers on the roof of the neighboring house. He recognized the black haired guy that Liam had been dancing with! He swallowed thickly as his heart leaped into his throat. His better rational judgement told him not to go out on the balcony to look for him but his stupid irrational side told him to go. Stupid Irrational won! His hand shook a little as he turned the knob of the door and opened it silently. He walked out on to the balcony making sure he wasn't seen and chanced a look and there he was, blue jeans, white t-shirt, sleeves rolled up, tool belt around his waist, laughing at something his black haired mate was saying and he was so damn beautiful with his soft caramel hair, facial hair and blue eyes crinkling up as he let out another bark of laughter. 

Harry quickly ducked back inside and closed the door behind him. He rested his back against the door, the sound of hammering still echoing in his ears. Louis was gorgeous and Harry couldn't help his body. He felt himself getting hard again at the thought of Louis' lips on his and Harry imagined Louis' hands touching him intimately. His heart sped up. He unfastened the belt of his robe and slid it off his shoulders letting it fall to the carpeted floor. He got back on the bed, his breathing fast and shallow. He had to. He just had to. He slid his boxers down his legs and threw them off, freeing his hard dick. He put a hand around his hard length and imagined it was Louis with his work clothes and that damn tool belt around his waist that was touching him. He remembered his smell, tobacco and cologne and sweat. His fist moved up and down and Harry whined, his back arching off the bed. He spread his legs and moved his hand faster up and down his hard dick as he imagined Louis doing this to him, sweaty from his hard work while reliving Louis' soft lips on his, the taste of him, tobacco and beer. Harry cried out, his breath now coming in short shallow pants.

'Oh God,' he whined, 'fuck Louis. Louis fuck make me come,' he moaned, his hand moving faster and faster. And then he felt it, the tell tale sign that he was close. He focused on that damn hammer hammering away and that it was Louis hammering just outside his balcony door and Harry pictured him touching him whispering to him to come for him and that was it. Harry came hard all over himself with a cry of Louis' name on his lips.

Harry remained on the bed until he came down from his orgasm. He let go of his now softening dick and ran his clean hand through his curls.

'Fuck, what's happening to me? What the fuck did you do to me?' he whispered to the empty room. He sat up and went to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, face flushed, cum all over his stomach, lips bitten and this time he didn't have the energy to feel guilty about what he had done. He turned on the shower to hot. He needed to shower and get ready for work.

When Harry exited the house, Louis was coming down the ladder. He stopped at the foot of it and looked at Harry immaculately dressed in a brown suit, white shirt with a lace round collar and pearls. Louis felt a sweep in his lower stomach. He was gorgeous. 

Harry walked towards his Mercedes which was parked right beside Louis' ladder and tried to ignore the fact that Louis was there. He hoisted his camera bag on to his shoulder, his laptop on the other. He looked down as he walked to his car feeling ashamed.

'Good morning,' Louis said. Harry raised his head and gave him a small smile feeling awkward at having gotten himself off to images of Louis. He shuddered at the shame he felt.

'Good morning,' he said softly. Harry opened the boot of his car.

'You ran off without saying goodbye last night,' Louis said. Harry swallowed thickly.

'I'm late for work,' Harry replied as he put his bags in the boot. Louis came round the back of the car and stood beside him, resting his hip against the boot.

'What do you do?' Louis inquired, his eyes taking in every detail of Harry and Harry felt those eyes moving over every inch of him undressing him. It made him feel warm and tingly inside.

'I'm a fashion photographer and an editor for a fashion magazine.' Louis pursed his lips a little impressed.

'Sounds like an important job,' he commented. Louis moved a bit closer. 'Are you like the boss? Do you have a big office with a big desk?' Harry swallowed again because why did every word that came out of Louis' mouth had to sound like a sexual innuendo?

'I photograph models who model designer wear then I edit everything that has to go into the magazine on my laptop. Not a big deal,' Harry said shrugging his shoulders down playing his job which yes did include an office and a desk but he wasn't going to play into Louis' hands or the images there were threatening to push their way into his mind. Louis took a step towards him and touched the lapel of his brown suit jacket.

'Sounds like a big deal to me. You look every inch the fashionista that you are. Look at you,' he whispered hoarsely and yes Harry felt hotter beneath his clothes. He stepped back from Louis, Louis' hand falling to his side. 

'I um have to go,' Harry said feeling flustered and hoping to God that Louis did notice. He pushed past Louis and got into his car quickly slamming the door shut. Louis walked over to the driver's side and rapped his knuckles on his window. Harry lowered it and gave Louis a smile.

'What are you doing later?' Louis asked him. Harry was thrown off by the question.

'I um I will probably be ugh working late. The shoot today um I have a lot of models and ugh editing to do,' he stammered out. Louis smirked at him.

'Same. I'll probably still be here when you come back. You know I'm the boss. My company. Look,' he said pointing to his truck that had Tomlinson written on the side. 'We really have to finish up this site.' Harry offered him another smile.

'Nice. I really have to go,' he said as he fumbled to get his keys in the ignition cursing his shaking hands.

'Right. When I'm done here you'll never see me again,' he said giving Harry a wink. Harry cleared his throat.

'Bye then,' he said as he finally managed to get the key in and start up the car. Louis gave him a smile and folded his arms across his chest as he watched Harry back out of his drive way and on to the road then speed off. He turned and climbed back up the ladder still smiling.

'Lou what the fuck are you doing?' Zayn hissed at him. Louis shrugged and picked up his hammer and a few nails.

'I know what I'm doing,' he said.

'Doesn't look like it from where I'm standing. He's fucking straight. Why are you flirting with him?' Louis shrugged. 'Louis he's engaged. He has a fiance` for fucks sake. What are you after?' Louis began to hammer the nails in.

'I like him,' he said quietly. Zayn huffed and rolled his eyes.

'You don't like anyone. You just want to get in his pants. He's out of your league Lou. Don't get involved with a taken straight guy. You'll only end up hurt.'

'We'll see,' Louis said ending the discussion because he didn't want to admit to Zayn that he was right. He didn't know what the fuck he was doing and yes he did want to get into Harry's pants but what was new to him was that yes, he did like Harry. He felt different about Harry. And the more he knew that Harry was hard to get, the more Louis wanted him.

Harry had a day from hell. One of his models decided to be a diva and cause all sorts of problems from her smoothie not being iced enough to not wanting to wear any fur unless Harry could prove to her that it was all faux. In all honesty, he was thankful for the delay and staying longer at work than he had intended to. He had planned a long hot bath for tonight, a vegan dinner, a few episodes of Peaky Blinders and a call from Alex then bed. But what had really been on his mind all day long was staying long enough at work to give Louis time to wrap up his job and leave by the time Harry made it home.

Harry finally called it a wrap just as the sun outside was beginning to set. He packed up his cameras and laptop, knowing he would have to edit at home, said goodbye to his assistant and got in his car. He figured that by now Louis would have finished his job and left. He took the long way home, driving through side streets until he had no choice but to go home and much to his dismay, Louis' truck was still parked on the curb in front of the house next door. As he pulled into his driveway, he saw Louis putting his tools away in the back of the truck. Harry killed the engine and slowly got out of the car avoiding to look at Louis if he could help it but he couldn't could he? He looked up and Louis was lighting a cigarette, his back resting against the truck bed, looking cool in his white t-shirt and dishevelled fringe in his eyes. Harry opened the boot of his car and shouldered his camera bag and laptop.

'How was your day?' Louis asked him as he took a drag of his smoke.

'Tiring,' Harry replied. Louis pushed himself off his truck and walked towards Harry.

'Come out for a drink with me? Unwind a little,' Louis said, his voice low and soft and doing things to Harry that he couldn't explain.

'I'll pass,' Harry said as he made to walk towards his house but Louis blocked his path.

'One drink,' he pressed, his blue eyes piercing Harry right to his core. Harry took in a deep breath, hoping it would calm him but instead he inhaled Louis' scent, a mix of sweat, cologne and cigarette smoke and who the fuck was Harry kidding?

'One drink and we're done,' he told him. Louis smiled at him and Harry felt weak at the knees.

'I'll pick you up in an hour,' Louis said happily as he stubbed out his cigarette beneath his shoes and hurried towards his truck. Harry smiled, shook his head and went inside wondering why the fuck had he accepted to go for a drink with Louis.

Louis sped home and quickly sent Zayn and Niall a text telling them that he wouldn't be joining them at the club because he was meeting someone. He refused to tell them that he was going out with Harry. Then he jumped into the shower and washed himself thoroughly. He took his time drying his hair into a soft fringe over his eyes then he took his time choosing what the wear which was a first. It was usually jeans, Vans and t-shirt or jeans, Vans and sweatshirt but tonight he wanted to make an effort and look good for Harry which was fucking new! He chose his newest pair of black skinny jeans, a white button down shirt and a black blazer. He put on deodorant and cologne, looked at himself in the mirror for the tenth time and when he deemed he looked acceptable, he grabbed the keys to his truck and left his flat.

Harry took his time getting ready. He knew he only had an hour before Louis picked him up and holy fuck he was nervous. Never in his life had he gone out with a man before, with the exception of his friend Liam! It was new but not a foreign feeling to him because when he had been younger he had for a while entertained the idea that he might like boys but his mother had told him that it was a phase and that all teenage boys liked to experiment because they were confused but he never had, experimented that is. He had chosen to ignore it because like his mum had told him, it was just a phase and he had dated girls until Alexandra had come along and cemented their relationship by proposing to him. Soon he would be a happily married man.

Harry pulled on a pair of black tailored trousers and a rose gold shirt, making sure to leave the first few buttons unbuttoned. He put on his pearl necklace and his rings, ruffled his curls and sprayed on some Gucci Memoire. He looked at himself in the mirror. Was he experimenting now? Was he about to scratch that itch that he had had since puberty? He looked at himself closely, his green eyes staring back at him trying to get an answer to his question. He didn't know what he was doing. All he knew was that he wanted to do it.

The horn of Louis' truck made him jump a little. He pocketed his wallet and phone and descended the stairs. He stopped with his hand on the door and before he opened it, he took a few deep breaths to collect himself. He opened the door and his heart jumped to his throat. Louis was by his truck looking handsome and so beautiful. He walked towards him and felt Louis' eyes taking him in, every inch of him.

'Wow,' Louis said, 'are you trying to kill me?' Harry smiled shyly.

'Nice outfit,' he complimented Louis. Louis chuckled and walked in front of the truck to open the passenger door for Harry. Harry climbed in.

'Thank you,' he said softly. Louis closed his door and blew out a breath. God Harry was something else wasn't he? He got in the truck and started the engine. 

'Ready?' he asked Harry. Harry nodded. Louis reversed out on to the road and pulled away from the curb, heading towards town. He wasn't going to take Harry to the gay club where he usually went or to the pub. No, he knew of a quite wine bar which was a little to Harry's taste he figured. Harry had looked out of place at the gay club and he really didn't take Harry to be a pub kind of guy so that left the wine bar.

The wine bar wasn't crowded. They found a table at the back of the dimly lit bar, soft slow music playing. Louis ordered drinks and they sat opposite each other on high stools.

'Stop it,' Harry said quietly, looking down at his hands and playing with his rings.

'Stop what?' Louis asked him.

'You're staring at me,' Harry whispered.

'I'm not,' Louis protested as he watched Harry lift up his chilled wine glass and take a sip, loving the way his lips curled round the edge of the glass. His dick twitched. 

'You are staring,' Harry said softly, a smile on his lips. Louis leaned forward, closer, one of his knees between Harry's knees and let his fingers graze the inside of Harry's thigh. Harry stiffened.

'You're beautiful,' Louis murmured, his fingers drawing circles on the soft material of Harry's trousers, inching up a little, testing. Harry didn't stop him and Louis took that as a good sign. Harry took another health gulp of his wine. 'So have you always been into fashion?' Louis asked him, his fingers now tracing the inseam of his trousers, a little higher between his thighs. Harry swallowed thickly.

'Um yes. I have always been interested in ugh fashion and photography so I yeah graduated in fashion and photography and here I am. Well, I did get a very good opportunity to work with Anna Wintour. She wanted me as part of her Vouge magazine team. Like that was my dream job but I um had to decline.' He took another gulp of wine because Louis' fingers where there between his thighs inching higher. Louis kept his blue smiling eyes carefully on him for any sign of discomfort.

'Why did you decline?' he asked softly. Harry took in a deep breath and exhaled.

'Alex got a promotion here in London and she wanted it. She had been working hard for it for a while and I really couldn't be selfish and ask her not to take it and move to New York with me.' Louis' heart did something strange. Selfish? This guy was anything but fucking selfish! He had passed up a good opportunity, sacrificed a good career for his fiance`! Louis' fingers inched a little higher and he saw Harry's breath hitch.

'You're not selfish,' Louis said keeping his voice as soft as his fingers were touching the inside of Harry's thigh. 'I would've never made you give up your dream for me. What kind of person would make you give up your dream to satisfy them?' Harry's eyes were soft on him.

'I love her,' he said simply. Louis scoffed. Harry raised an eyebrow at him. 'Haven't you ever loved somebody more than yourself?' Harry asked him.

'Can't say I have,' Louis replied. Harry looked down at Louis' fingers that had almost inched up to his crotch.

'That's why you cant understand why I sacrificed my career for her's.'

'Maybe,' Louis said, 'but all I know is that I would've made you go. I wouldn't have taken that opportunity away from you. In fact, if it were me, I would've gone with you.' Harry took in a deep shuddering breath.

'That's very sweet of you,' he said, his voice shaking. 'You...you're sweet.' Just then Louis' thumb brushed over Harry's dick and he watched Harry visibly shudder, his breath catch, his eyes go wide and his teeth clamp down on his bottom lip. Louis ran his thumb over his zipper. 'I....I really think you're s-sweet,' Harry stammered trying to keep control of himself because Louis was making him hard and he was positively sure that Louis could feel him stiffen beneath his thumb, 'but I'm engaged. To a woman.' Harry pushed Louis' hand away and stood up, calling the bartender to get their bill. Louis stood up and moved in Harry's space. 'Please don't come any closer,' Harry barely breathed out. Louis' lips were hovering too close to his lips. Harry could feel his breath on his own lips.

'Come to my place,' Louis told him huskily as he leaned in and captured his lips in a soft kiss. Harry leaned back into the bar, the edge digging into his lower back and pushed Louis off of him.

'I'm leaving,' he said as he pushed past Louis and made for the door. He needed fresh air or he would combust. He was hot all over and hard in his pants and why was this happening to him? Why in fuck's name had he agreed to this? Louis watched him leave, quickly paid their bill and hurried out after him. Harry was hurrying down the side walk then ducked into an alley. Louis caught up with him just in time and grabbed his wrist pulling him to a stop.

'Harry wait,' Louis begged. Harry stopped, his back to the cinder block wall. Louis looked at him. 'You're torturing me,' he whispered. Harry let out a strangled choked sound.

'You're torturing me Louis,' he said, his voice barely audible. Louis rubbed his free hand across his face, over his stubble then leaned in and kissed Harry, slow and careful, wary of Harry. Both his hands went to the side of Harry's neck keeping him in place and Harry didn't have the strength to stop him. He parted his lips for Louis and Louis delved in, tasting him, his warm mouth hungry and inviting. Louis kissed him carefully keeping in mind that Harry had never done anything with a man before. He felt Harry's trembling fingers on his waist then slip underneath his shirt, the coldness of his fingers on his warm skin making Louis gasp into Harry's mouth. Harry was kissing him back, lips moving to his, tongue sliding against Louis'. It was hot yet innocent. Harry soon was becoming desperate, pulling Louis closer, kissing him deeper, faster, hungrier. Louis' hand made it's way down to Harry's bum and he cupped his cheeks and squeezed tightly pulling their groins together, both of them now hard. His fingers dug into Harry's flesh so hard he was sure he was going to leave bruises. Harry gasped and moaned simultaneously at the feeling of Louis' hard dick rubbing against his own and fuck did he like it and he wanted more. More. More.

Their kiss turned into messy tongues and lips, mouths open panting heavily together. One of Louis' hands let go of Harry's bum and it moved down to the back of his thigh and forward, up the front of his thigh closer to Harry's groin where his erection was straining and needing to be touched. Louis stopped, his hand on his hip, close, too close to where Harry needed him. Louis looked into Harry's eyes hesitating on whether to touch him where he was most intimate or not but he saw nothing in his green eyes blown pupils full of lust. He kissed him again, maybe a little too roughly and he was about to move his hand to where it mattered when a noise pulled them apart. A man had exited the building to throw the trash into a skip. He did not pay them any mind but Harry had froze. He buried his face in Louis' neck and Louis knew that Harry felt as if he was doing something wrong. In a way he was. He was cheating on his fiance` with Louis, not that Louis minded but if he had to take a guess, Harry was probably feeling awkward at having been caught making out with a man.

Louis took his hand in his and walked him down the alley to where he had parked his truck. When they got to his truck, he helped Harry sit up in the truck bed. Immediately Harry spread his thighs and pulled Louis to him, kissing him hungrily, rocking his hips forward, his bum sliding off the cold metal of the truck bed. Louis kissed him back with intent and purpose, wanting more. His hand closed around Harry's still hard length and Harry let out a garbled moan into Louis' mouth, his breathing short and fast.

'Please,' he mumbled slipping Louis' blazer off his shoulders wanting to feel more of him. Louis kissed his neck, licking at his skin, his hand moving slowly on Harry's dick. Harry's hips rocked back and forth. Louis deftly undid the button of his trousers and pushed his hand inside his underwear wanting to feel him. Harry took in a sharp intake of breath when he felt Louis' hand on him.

'Fuck,' Louis hissed. Harry grabbed at his shoulders pulling him closer between his spread thighs. 'I wanna taste you babe,' Louis mumbled against his neck, Harry's skin wet with his saliva. He was surprised at how the endearment fell out easily from his lips. 'Just a little taste. Please?' Harry buried his face in Louis' neck.

'Yes. Fuck yes but p-please take me somewhere. Not here.' And Louis understood his need for privacy. He pulled his hand out of his underwear, placed a kiss on his lips, helped him down off his truck and they both hurried into the truck. Louis stuck the key in the ignition and pulled out on to the street hoping to God that Harry wouldn't change his mind about wanting this.

They made it to Louis' flat, kissing as they went up the stairs. Louis fumbled with the key as Harry began undoing the buttons of Louis' shirt and Louis was fucked. He opened the door and pushed Harry inside, kicking the door closed with his foot, throwing the keys somewhere. Their lips stayed attached as Louis undid the button of Harry's pants then the zip. He looked at Harry to see if he was uncomfortable or wanted to stop but when he saw nothing, he pushed his trousers down his long legs and Louis really wanted to kiss each inch of those fucking long legs. His hands dipped into the waist band of Harry's boxers and he slid them down too and God Louis wanted to fucking die at this beautiful man's feet. He pushed Harry back until Harry scooted up onto the dining table, his legs wide open for Louis. Louis ran his hands up his thighs, gently, slowly and leaned in to kiss him. As he kissed him, he closed his fist around Harry's length and began to move his hand. Harry gripped his shoulders and rested his forehead against Louis' shoulder. He whined softly.

'Baby can I taste you?' Louis asked him, his voice hoarse. Harry raised his head and looked at him a little uncertainly. Louis placed a kiss on his lips. 'I know you've never done any of this before and it's all new to you but you can stop me anytime okay. I will be gentle with you and I won't hurt you.' Harry took in a deep breath, held it and exhaled.

'Okay,' he said quietly. Louis placed another kiss on his lips then ducked his head down between Harry's legs and took him in his mouth. Harry threw his head back and cried out at the feeling of Louis taking him down his throat. It was new but amazing. Louis' fingers curled into Harry's bum cheeks urging him forward. He knew he had to help him because he was new to this. Harry began rocking his hips up into Louis' mouth who took him further down his throat. Harry was becoming frantic, his hips moving faster because God this was good, too good and so so much better than what he was used to. This was mind blowing and Louis was amazing and his brain tried to remind him that he was straight and that he had a fiance` who was probably trying to call him but he couldn't care. Fuck it all! Not when he was lost in so much pleasure.

'Lou-is....I...I'm c-close Lou-is p-please,' he moaned, his hips thrusting faster into Louis' mouth. Louis only dug his fingers deeper into Harry's bum cheeks urging him on and taking him deeper into his throat. Harry came down Louis' throat with a cry of sheer pleasure. His body was shaking so much because he had never experienced an orgasm like this. Louis pulled off and gently kissed the inside of his thighs then his hips. He reached up and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, kissing his way up till he ever so gently he kissed Harry's parted lips. Harry felt as if he was made of jelly, his body trembling and shaking with the force of his orgasm. Louis slid his shirt off his shoulders and admired the beautiful man sitting naked on his table in his post orgasmic state, his face flushed, lips red and bitten and oh my God he looked beautifully wrecked. Louis cupped his face in his hands and placed kisses on his lips.

'Do you want me to stop?' he said speaking softly and slowly. Harry looked at him through hooded eyes and shook his head. Louis helped him off the table and led him to his bed. He let Harry undress him. He let him take his time getting acquainted with a man's body and Louis felt so overhwlemed that for a first timer with a man, Harry was doing exceptionally well. When Harry took Louis' boxers off, he watched him look at his length.

'Are you okay?' Louis asked him, running his fingers through his hair being as gentle with him as he could. Louis had had his fair share of men and he never knew himself to be this gentle or so concerned and caring with any one of them. He didn't know what it was about Harry that made him act so differently. Harry nodded and lay back on Louis' bed, pulling Louis down on top of him. Louis caressed his face, his fingers tracing the contours of his face. He wanted to take his time with Harry. He didn't want a casual fuck! 

'I'm going to prep you okay. If you want to stop at any time please let me know.' Harry nodded again. Louis licked his lips and reached over to his bedside table. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. He saw Harry's eyes go wide. 'This is lube. I have to use it or it will hurt.'

'I...I know,' Harry said quietly. Louis popped open the cap and coated his fingers then he lay on Harry holding himself up on his elbow. He reached down between Harry's legs and ran his middle finger over his hole coating it with lube. Harry shivered. Louis gave him a small smile and kissed his nose. He was surprising himself at how tender he was with Harry. He pressed against Harry's hole and Harry whined a little but spread his legs further for Louis. 

'Relax,' Louis murmured. He pushed his finger in and it slipped inside Harry. Harry hissed at the intrusion. 'Good?' Louis asked. Harry nodded.

'Yesssss fuck.' Louis smiled and slid his finger all the way in, constantly watching Harry's face for any discomfort or pain. Soon Louis added another finger which Harry took like a pro. Harry was hard again and leaking at the tip. Louis wanted to taste him again, feel him in his mouth. Harry ground down his hips on Louis' fingers and Louis watched as the muscles beneath his skin moved with grace with his every thrust and movement. He was so beautiful and Louis wanted him for himself. Louis wanted to keep him but a nagging voice inside his head kept telling him that Harry was taken. Harry's hand on his face brought him back to the present.

'You,' he whispered, 'I want you.' And Louis nearly cried because he wanted him too. Louis pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheet. He tore the wrapper off the condom and rolled it on himself then coated himself with lube. He placed his body carefully over Harry and Harry was quick to spread his legs further. Louis positioned himself at Harry's hole.

'Might um be better if you wrap your legs around my waist,' Louis told him Harry raised his legs and wrapped them round Louis' middle and Louis pushed forward. At first he found resistance because Harry stiffened a bit. He kissed the side of his face, his cheek, his temple. 'It's alright,' Louis told him. 'Hold on to me sweetheart.' He never called any of his lovers any endearing pet names. He never used them but Harry was the exception. He pushed forward again and this time Harry's body gave and Louis slipped inside him slowly, giving him time to adjust, to take him. He groaned lowly and Louis felt him tighten his legs around him. 

When Louis was fully in, he began to move, slowly at first but soon they were both moving together, pulling and pushing, giving and taking, deeper and harder. Louis had never fucked this way before. Because before Harry it was just fucking with the sole purpose of getting off. This...this was different. This was beautiful. Intimate. Louis had never had intimate before. Before. He could see his life becoming Before Harry and After Harry. Harry cried out and clenched down around him hard and tight making Louis moan and thrust harder and deeper inside him. Louis changed his angle and hit Harry's prostate dead on making him cry out louder. He loved how vocal Harry was. 

They moved together faster and harder and neither of them warned the other when they were close.Their breaths came faster and shallower, mouths open panting out breaths into each other's mouths and then they felt each other still. Harry spilled first coming hard all over his tummy and when Louis felt him tremble and clench down on him, he buried his face in Harry's neck and came like he had never come before. His body shook so hard and he came for what seemed a long time. When he stopped coming he pulled out of Harry and it was only then that he realized that Harry was crying. Louis gathered him in his arms and placed a kiss on his forehead.

'Shh shh love. I got you,' Louis said. He found that he didn't hate Harry's emotional stuff and that he could handle his tears. Harry curled into him making himself small.

'What have I done?' he muttered in between sobs and Louis didn't know exactly what he was referring to. Was it because he had just cheated on his fiance` or because he had just fucked a man? Louis just held him tightly until Harry fell asleep in his arms.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was in bed alone. He was lying naked on the sheets and he felt cold. He pulled the sheet over himself and he became aware of a dull throbbing pain in his backside and dried cum on his tummy. He groaned and covered his face. He looked around the flat but Louis was nowhere to be seen and that sent a jolt of pain into Harry's heart. What had he done? Had he just scratched an itch and was now regretting it? Before he could think too much about it, his phone rang. He sat up searching for his phone and immediately hissed at the pain in his ass. He located his phone and when he looked at the screen he saw that it was Alex calling him. Guilt flared red hot in his stomach. He swiped his phone.

'Hey,' he said, his voice low and quiet.

'Hey my darling how are you? I called you last night but you didn't pick up,' Alex said into the phone. Just then Louis' door opened and Louis walked in, freshly showered in a pair of grey sweats and an orange hoodie, looking all soft and cozy, carrying Starbucks cups and a Starbucks bag. Louis smiled at him as he walked over and sat beside him on the bed, placing a soft kiss on his temple. He realized that he could do morning after with Harry.

'Yeah sorry,' Harry said into the phone, 'I um went to bed early.' And he really hated himself for lying.

'Honey are you feeling ill? Or are you working too hard? How was that photo shoot?' Harry looked at Louis feeling guilty too because Louis was looking down while Harry talked to his fiance` on the phone.

'It was alright. You know Haley. She always plays the diva.' Harry reached out and took Louis' hand in his intertwining their fingers. Louis let him but he did not look at him. Alex laughed.

'She's always such a cunt isn't she?'

'Yeah,' Harry replied not taking his eyes off Louis' profile. 'How's work going?' Louis huffed.

'Stressful but I'm managing. Just a couple days left till I'm back home baby. Did you call that hotel about the garden wedding?' Harry swallowed thickly. He had forgotten! He was such an asshole.

'No I um I was busy with editing and stuff. I will call them today yeah and set up an appointment.'

'Okay sweetheart. I have to go. Take care of yourself alright. Make sure you eat and get plenty of sleep. I don't want you worn out.'

'I will,' Harry replied.

'See you soon. I love you,' she said. Harry felt awkward and guilty.

'See you,' he said and hung up without saying I love you too. He didn't know why he didn't say it but it probably ad something to do with Louis sitting beside him. He placed the phone face down on the bedside table. 'I'm sorry,' he told Louis. Louis looked at him and he gave him a small smile but Harry could see that it was a sad smile. Louis handed him two Starbucks cups.

'Here, I didn't know what you liked so I got you tea and coffee.' Harry smiled, popping his dimples.

'Tea please,' he said and took the pro offered cup. Louis handed him a bag.

'Almond croissants, donuts or blueberry muffins. I didn't know which so I got you a selection,' he said a little shyly because Louis had never bothered with breakfast for his lovers. Usually they were out after he had fucked them and those that slept over usually woke up to a note from Louis telling them to lock up and leave the key under the mat but with Harry....with Harry he was different and it scared him because he didn't know what to do. Harry put his hand in the bag and pulled out a blueberry muffin. Louis watched him tear a piece off and put it in his mouth, chew, close his eyes, moan softly and fuck Louis wanted to devour him.

'This is so so good,' Harry hummed. 'Thank you Louis.'

'You're welcome,' Louis told him as he took a sip of his own tea. Harry watched him and bit down on his lower lip.

'I'll um I'll be out of here as soon as I finish breakfast,' he said quietly.

'You don't have to,' Louis replied equally quiet. He looked up at Harry. 'I mean if you don't have to go to work or anything.'

'Do you?' Harry asked him. Louis shrugged.

'Its my company. I can take a day off. Besides, we're all done at the site next to your house.' Harry looked down and played with the wrapper of the muffin.

'I guees I can um call in for a day off too if you..I mean....'

'Yes I want,' Louis quickly replied. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead. 'I really want to.' Harry nodded and smiled at him. He reached for his phone again and scrolled through his contacts then tapped one. He put his phone to his ear and waited.

'Hi Dilly um I'm not coming in today. Feeling a bit under the weather,' Harry said, smiling at Louis while playing with his fingers and. Louis smiled back and moved closer nuzzling his neck, placing small soft kisses on his skin. 'Ugh yeah I think I caught a cold. No I'll be fine. Just make sure to reschedule my appointments for today please. Yes. Yes I will do the editing of yesterday's photo shoot. Thank you Dilly.' Harry hung up and let the phone fall from his fingers. He lay back on the bed and pulled Louis on top of him.

'Kiss me,' Harry murmured against his lips and Louis obliged, letting his body relax on top of Harry and he kissed him long and hard and deep until both of them were hard and rutting against each other. Louis grabbed Harry's thigh and raised it over his hip rutting harder against him.

'God fuck,' Louis groaned. 'You feel so good sweetheart. So so good.' Harry thrust his hips up wanting more friction. Louis ground down hard on him until Harry came all over Louis' sweats and himself and Louis came in his boxers.

After the showered, Louis gave Harry some of his clothes. They were a tad bit small on him but Harry made them work. He rolled the jeans up to over his ankles and Louis' black hoodie fit him nice and proper. Louis text Zayn and Niall that they had the day off today as he wasn't feeling too good. 

They went out for the day, taking a walk down by the river. Harry was mostly quiet, listening to Louis talk about his childhood, about how he had come out to his parents and how they couldn't accept that he was gay so he had left and had been living on his own since he was seventeen. He told him how he missed his sisters and brother. Louis found it easy to talk to Harry, to tell him personal things, things that he never talked about with anyone else. As they left the river bank and headed for the park, Harry spoke.

'I've never done anything like this before,' he said, his voice low and soft. They sat down on a bench, Louis moving closer to Harry. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer.

'Do you regret it?' he asked him. Harry took Louis' free hand in his own.

'No. I don't.' 

'But,' Louis said because he could feel that there was a but in there. Harry sighed.

'I'm straight Louis.' Louis rubbed his hand up and down Harry's arm.

'Are you sure?' he asked him. Harry looked at him.

'Of course I'm sure,' he said as if offended. Louis turned in his seat to look at Harry, never removing his arm from around his shoulder.

'Harry its okay if you're not,' Louis said kindly. Harry looked at him and his eyes were a bit glassy.

'I can't be. What about Alex?' Louis took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

'Did you like what we did last night?' Louis asked him. Harry nodded. 'Do you think you can live without it, go back to having sex with your fiance`?' Harry chewed on his bottom lip thinking about what Louis said.

'I don't know. I love her. I want to marry her.' Louis ground his teeth together.

'Okay so maybe this was just something you needed to get out of your system? Something you wanted to try?' Harry shook his head.

'I don't know. Can we please not talk about it? Please?'

'Okay okay love. Calm down. Are you hungry? Let's go get lunch yeah?' Harry nodded and let Louis take his hand and help him off the bench. Louis led them to a small restaurant and as they waited for their food, Harry reached out and took Louis' hand in his.

'My mum, she told me it was a phase when I was growing up. I um had a crush on my best friend Jamie when I was fourteen. I told her about it and she told me that it was just a phase, that it will pass, that I will grow out of it and a nice woman to settle down with. And it did pass and I did out grew it. I always dated girls and I do love Alex Louis. This is confusing.' Louis squeezed his hand.

'You''ll figure it out Harry. Don't think too much about it.' But Louis really wanted to tell him that he was fucking gay through and through and that his mother had made a mistake telling him that his sexuality was just a phase and that he could out grow it. You don't fucking out grow how you were born! Now here he was confused and about to marry a woman and Louis could do absolutely nothing about it. And it hurt. He didn't like this feeling that it gave him. Harry looked at Louis with those big green eyes that Louis found so endearing.

'I...I like you,' he said quietly. Louis smiled at him.

'I like you too.'

Later that evening, Harry went back to Louis' flat and let Louis fuck him again and after they cuddled and Louis kissed him gently as they fell asleep naked and wrapped up in each other.

When Louis woke up the next morning, for a moment he thought that he was alone in bed like always but then he turned his head slowly and his eyes fell on the sleeping face of Harry. He looked like an angel, red lips slightly parted, curls messy, one of his hands tucked under his cheek, his long lean body, pale and beautiful. Louis turned on his side and watched Harry sleep. He didn't care that he felt like a creep! He had never done this before. He had never woken up beside any of his lovers but Harry was different and Louis scared himself when he found himself thinking that maybe he wanted to wake up next to Harry more. Maybe he wanted more nights with Harry, more mornings. It terrified him because he had never in all his twenty nine years ever felt the desire to settle down with someone. And here he was, wanting to settle down with a straight guy who was engaged.

He watched as Harry's eyes gently fluttered open, his green eyes meeting his and he watched him smile, those dimples popping out and Louis couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and kissed him because he was feeling things for him and he knew that Harry would have to leave soon to go back to his fiance` and back to his beautiful house and amazing job and wedding plans. So Louis wanted to take from him as much as he could and give him too. Give him memories. Give him hope that it was okay if he was gay.

He kissed Harry gently awake until he was sure that Harry was with him. Harry crushed his body to Louis' kissing him back with equal passion. Louis broke the kiss.

'Sweetheart turn on your stomach for me,' he told him as he placed kisses on his lips. Harry was still drowsy from sleep but he turned on his stomach for Louis. Louis hovered over him kissing down Harry's spine going down. He placed kisses on his lower back and bum cheeks then he spread him open and placed a kiss on his hole. Harry whined and pushed his ass back. Louis licked around Harry's hole making him wet then ever so gently he inserted his tongue inside him. Harry fisted the sheets beneath him and cried out pushing back on Louis' expert mouth. Harry rutted against the sheets while Louis ate him out but when he mumbled that we was close, Louis pulled away and urged Harry to turn on his back. He climbed on top of him and kissed him softly, letting Harry taste himself on his mouth. 

Louis kissed his neck, collarbones and down to his nipples, sucking on the tiny nubs making them perky and hard, biting and sucking. Harry was writing beneath Louis. Louis moved down placing kisses on his stomach and little bites on his hips, biting and sucking on his inner thighs, Harry whining and trying to get Louis' mouth where he needed it the most and Louis obliged taking Harry down in his warm mouth. Harry arched his back off the bed in pleasure. Louis bobbed his head up and down, licking and sucking. Harry raised his head and looked at Louis between his spread thighs.

'Lou-is,' he panted out. Louis looked up at him, his tongue swirling around the head. 'C-can I t-try oh God fuck please can I try something?' Louis pulled off and gave Harry his attention. 'Lie down,' Harry told him. Louis did and Harry sat up, straddling Louis' chest. 'Like this,' he said quietly and a little shyly and Louis knew what he wanted. He nudged his bum cheeks indicating Harry to move forward until his knees were beneath Louis' armpits. Louis smiled up at him and nodded. Harry pushed his dick between Louis' lips and Louis took him down again. Harry thrust forward into Louis' mouth. He wanted this. Needed it! His bum slid across Louis' chest as he thrust deeper into his mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned filthily. Next thing he knew was that he needed Louis inside of him. Now. He knew he would have to go home later tonight because Alex would be coming home tomorrow morning and he had to be there to greet her back but he wasn't ready to say goodbye to Louis just yet.

He pulled himself out of Louis' mouth and moved further down Louis' body until he was straddling his hips. He reached for the lube and coated Louis dick.

'Harry wait...wait sweetheart let me put on a condom,' Louis told him, putting his hands on his thighs to still him but Harry shook his head.

'I want to feel you,' he whispered and Louis looked at him in awe because he never ever went bare back with anyone.

'Are you sure?' Louis asked him. Harry nodded, reached behind him and placed Louis at his entrance. He had never done this of course but he knew what he had to do. He had watched Alex do it! He lowered himself on Louis' dick and Louis nearly passed out when he felt Harry's inside all warm, wet and velvet soft. The moment Harry bottomed out, he spread his thighs further apart, taking Louis deeper inside of him then placed his hands on Louis' stomach and began to rock back and forth. He started out slow but soon he was just thrusting his hips, back and forth. Louis gripped his thighs and thrust up hard in him, hitting his prostate. Harry threw his head back and rode Louis fast and hard, both of them crying out, gripping, bruising, taking and giving. They climaxed together and Harry moaned loudly when he felt Louis' hot cum fill him up. Harry fell forward on Louis' chest where he had shot his load but he didn't care. Louis wrapped his arms around his shoulders and held him.

'You were bloody amazing,' Louis panted out as he placed a kiss on Harry's head. Harry raised his head and smiled.

'You were too.' Louis pushed back his hair and gave him an Eskimo kiss.

'You're so pretty,' he told him and Harry blushed at the compliment. Harry removed himself off Louis and lay down beside him, cuddling into his side, his head on Louis' chest. They were quiet for a little while, Louis carding his fingers through Harry's curls. 

'Stay with me,' Louis said softly. He wasn't ready to lose Harry. Harry looked up at him, blinking slowly. 'I want you to stay,' Louis repeated. Harry placed a kiss on his lips.

'I wish I could,' he said sadly and cuddled further into Louis. The mood had turned a little depressing. Louis sighed.

'I would build you a fortress out of blankets and feed you blueberry muffins every day,' he said to lighten the mood. Harry giggled.

'That would be nice,' he said. 'Now that I've experienced this with you, I don't want to think about my life away from here.' He stopped for a bit then looked up at Louis. 'Have you ever tried counting how many breaths you take in a minute?'

'I tried,' Louis said, 'I stopped breathing.'

'It takes your breath away,' Harry murmured, kissing Louis chest. 'Will you drive me home?' Neither of them wanted to get out of bed but Harry wanted to go home so Louis kissed him a few more times and got out of bed. They were quiet as they got dressed and they held hands as they left Louis' apartment at dusk. They got into Louis' truck and Louis drove them towards Harry's house. He pulled up into Harry's driveway and killed the engine and they sat in silence both looking ahead at Harry's dark looming house. Harry looked at him, at Louis' profile illuminated by the streetlamp outside.

'I love this house,' Harry said quietly.

'I know you do,' Louis murmured equally quiet. Harry sighed.

'See that tree there? By the house? That's my favorite tree.' Louis chuckled.

'What? That pitiful looking tree?' Harry laughed and slapped his arm playful.

'That's an orange tree. I planted it myself. And I'll have you know it makes really good oranges so don't call her pitiful.' Louis looked at him with a smile on his face.

'Her? Your tree is a Her?' Harry nodded, his curls bouncing. 'Don't tell me she has a name too?'

'In fact She does. I called her Mildred.' Louis laughed loudly.

'You're so full of shit baby but so so endearing and cute.' Harry laughed and when their laughter died down, it was silent again. Harry looked at the house then back at Louis.

'I'm gonna go in now okay,' he said softly. Thunder rolled in the distance and Harry shivered. He was only wearing his thin shirt from their date three days ago. Date! Had that been a date? Had a few drinks at a wine bar been a date? He liked to think that it was. The rain started to pour down, pounding on the roof of the truck. Louis leaned over the center console, placed his hand on Harry's jaw and pulled him closer, kissing him gently as the rain pounded around them. The kiss began to deepen but Harry broke it off. Louis rested his forehead against Harry's.

'I want to see you again,' he murmured against his lips.

'I can't,' Harry replied. 'She'll be home tomorrow morning. I can't see you again Louis.' Louis felt his chest tighten, his throat swell and his eyes burn. Was this the last time he was seeing Harry? Louis leaned forward and kissed him again this time his lips moved desperately over Harry's silently begging him not to end this. Harry kissed him back just as desperately and maybe if Harry had remembered to turn his phone back on after Alex's last call, he wouldn't have missed Alex's call or the voice mail she had left him informing him that she had landed early and would be home soon, she was just waiting for a taxi. Harry broke the kiss again and pushed Louis off of him.

'Stop. I need to go in. Stop please,' he murmured in a choked up voice. Louis ran his fingers through his hair and he felt what it was like to feel his heart breaking in his chest. He opened the car door and stepped out in the pouring rain. He took in a deep lungful of cold air, raising his face to the rain letting it wash over him. He was screwed. He was sad. He was hurting. All of this was a first and it was because Harry had come into his life and snatched his heart. Louis gulped in more air because fuck, he felt strongly for Harry and didn't want to lose him but Harry was taken. Engaged to be married. To a woman. And he had been a fool to let himself get involved. He walked in front of the truck and opened Harry's door.

'Get out and play with me,' Louis told him as he stood there drenched. He had to deflate this ache in his chest somehow and if this was the last time he was seeing Harry, he didn't want it to be a sad one for them. Harry giggled and stepped out of the warm truck into the rain. The moment he was out, Louis closed the truck door and pushed him against it, leaning his body into him, cupping his face in his hands and kissing him gently, his thumbs running over his cheekbones. Harry kissed him back because this was it, the last time and from tomorrow things would go back to normal. Alex. Domesticity. Work. Wedding plans. Yet somehow all Harry could feel and think about was how could he go back to a normal life after Louis happened to him? 

Louis broke the kiss, placed one on Harry's nose, took his hand and lead him towards the house through the pounding rain but Louis couldn't help himself. He pushed him up against the garden fence and kissed him again, nibbling at his neck and Harry whined and pulled him closer into him, tugging at his hoodie, trying to get under it to Louis' wet skin. 

'I w-want y-you,' Harry murmured. 'One....last....time.' Louis nodded. Took Harry's house keys out of his hands and almost dragged them both through the door. He opened it and pushed Harry inside. He realized that he was inside Harry and Alex's house. It felt worng but he didn't care. All he cared about was Harry. He shut the door and was back to kissing Harry both of them trying to make it up the stairs while never breaking their kisses, hands fumbling with wet clothes trying to get them off to feel each other's skin. Harry lead the way blindly to their bedroom : to his and Alex's bedroom. Louis peeled off Harry's clothes letting them fall to the floor then he pushed him backwards until he fell on the bed. Louis took off his own clothes and stood over Harry looking at this beautiful man then lowered himself over him. Harry spread his legs and gasped when their hard cocks brushed against each other. Louis let himself feel and absorb everything. He kissed Harry fast and hard then Harry broke the kiss and pulled away from Louis' mouth.

'Not in here,' he panted. 'Not in here.' Because he couldn't find it in his heart to let Louis fuck him in their bed. He pushed Louis off of him and he led the way to the bathroom.He closed the door then turned on the faucet, letting the hot water fill the tub so they could bathe together. He wanted to savor everything about this, have one last intimate time with Louis. As the tub filled, he sat on the edge on the tub and Louis sank down to his knees in front of Harry, looked up at him through wet lashes and took him into his mouth. Harry gripped the edge of the bath to steady himself as Louis sucked him off. Louis kept his eyes on Harry as he swallowed him down, memorized his face, his sounds, the way his body trembled and shook and when Harry came with a loud cry down his throat, he memorized his taste. He got up off his knees and kissed Harry through the after shocks of his orgasm.

Harry closed the faucet and told Louis to get into the bath. Once Louis was settled in, Harry climbed in and sat down between his legs, his back to his chest. Louis wrapped his arms around him and held him like that, close to him, not wanting to let him go, their hearts beating together. He kissed his face, caressed his cheeks.

'I want to see you again,' he murmured quietly in Harry's ear. 'Please.' Harry bit down on his bottom lip.

'You know I can't Lou,' he said in a pained voice. Harry began to cry softly, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Louis cupped his cheeks.

'Shh shh don't cry baby love, don't cry,' he told him trying to soothe him when inside he was crying too. Harry sat up and turned to Louis, his face streaked with tears, his green eyes sad. He kissed Louis deeply.

'Make love to me,' he murmured against his lips. 'Before you go please make love to me.' And Louis couldn't stand the pain in his chest. He nodded and told Harry to stand up. They kissed against the cold tiles of the bathroom wall then Louis turned him around facing the faucets.

'Bend over love. I don't have lube so it might....'

'I don't care,' Harry said softly as he bent over placing his hands on the faucets, presenting his ass to Louis. Louis gulped. He was going bare back again with no lube. Shit! He licked his hand and coated his wet dick hoping it would help with the slide. He didn't want to hurt Harry. He placed his tip at Harry's waiting hole and pushed in as gently as he could. Harry whined and moaned, his head hanging down between his shoulders. 'God,' he murmured.

'Am I hurting you?' Louis asked concerned.

'No,' Harry said softly. 'It's perfect.' When Louis was in all the way, he grabbed on to Harry's hips and began to move, thrusting slowly at first but when Harry began to move with him and push back on him to take more, Louis picked up his pace. He was feeling too much, wanting too much but he bit down on his lower lip not thrusting himself to say something stupid like beg Harry not to leave him or tell him that he had developed deep intense feelings for him. So Louis worked his hips making Harry feel good and him putting all the feelings he had for Harry into this one last time. Harry was vocally expressing the pleasure he was feeling.

They were so lost in their love making that they didn't hear the bathroom door open until a shrieking voice screamed out, 'Oh my God no no no no!' Harry's head snapped up. Louis stopped moving in and out of Harry and they both stared in shocked horror at Alex standing in the doorway, eyes wide as shocked as theirs, staring at their joined bodies. Nobody moved for a heartbeat then Alex turned and stormed out of the bathroom. Louis pulled out of Harry non to gently.

'Fuck,' Louis hissed as he sat down in the bath. Harry sat down too feeling too stunned and shocked to move. They had been caught. Alex had caught him while Louis was.....

'Oh my God,' he whispered. Then he hauled himself out of the bath, grabbed his bathrobe off the back of the door and ran out after her. 'Alex honey. Alex wait baby please.' Louis covered his face with both his hands. He wanted to close his ears and not hear Harry call her baby or run after her trying to save his relationship with her. Louis knew that Harry would always choose her. He knew that from the start. What had he expected now? That Harry would be glad they had been caught and leave her and come home with him? Louis felt anger rise inside him. Anger. Pain. Tears. Defeat. Loss. He got out of the tub, dried himself, put his wet clothes back on and stormed out of the house. He got into his truck and peeled out of Harry's driveway with a loud screech of tires and then he finally let the tears come.

Harry caught up with Alex in the alley way behind their house. The rain had stopped. His feet slapped in the puddles of rain water as he hadn't had time to put on shoes.

'Alex stop. Please baby stop,' Harry begged her. Alex stopped and turned to face him, tears marring her beautiful face.

'Fuck!' she screamed at him. 'What the fuck did I just see Harry?' Harry was beginning to panic.

'Nothing honey. It was nothing.' He knew it sounded stupid because it was not nothing. She had seen Louis fucking him.

'Nothing?' Alex screamed at him. 'A man had his dick in you. Are you fucking gay?' Harry ran his hands through his hair and tugged.

'No. No Alex I'm not...no I'm not gay baby.'

'Then what the fuck was that?' she screamed pointing back at the house. 'Who is he?'

'Baby baby listen to me. He's nobody. I made a mistake sweetheart please believe me. It was just....' he paused and licked his lips.

'It was just what?' she screamed through her tears. Harry took in a deep breath and exhaled.

'It was just an experiment,' he said lowly. Alex swallowed thickly and wiped at her eyes smudging her make up.

'An experiment?' she hissed at him. 'After four years together you decided you want to fucking experiment with a man? What the fuck Harry?'

'Let's go inside. I'll explain,' Harry begged quietly. He was thankful that Alex stormed past him and went inside. Harry followed her and found her in their kitchen resting her back against the cabinets, arms folded across her chest.

'Explain,' she said. Harry twisted his fingers nervously. ''Who is he? Where did you meet him?'

'He....he's just somebody I met while he was working next door. He's a roofer. That's all you need to know about him. I'm sorry....'

'Are you sorry about what you did or for being caught doing it?' she spat at him. Harry wanted to shrink away from her. He was never one for confrontation and he avoided them where he could. But he could not avoid this.

'I'm sorry for what I did. It was something that has been in me since I was little and I just....I wanted to try....'

'To prove what?' she said angrily. 'That you are straight or that you are gay because let me tell you Harry, from what I saw, you looked like you were enjoying it a hell of a lot and never in all the time we've been together have you had that look on your face when we made love. So tell me, are you fucking gay?' Harry's eyes filled with tears.

'No Alex. You know me c'mon. You've known me for a very long time. I made a mistake. Please forgive me. I'll never do it again I swear. It was just a one time thing. Please Alex I don't want to lose you. I still want to marry you. I want to have kids with you. Please don't leave me. Please,' Harry begged, the tears finally falling because he was feeling too much. There were too many emotions going through him at that moment. He was hurting for hurting Alex and for hurting Louis. Alex wiped her eyes again.

'I need sometime to come to terms with everything Harry,' she said. 'This....it was unexpected and it hurts more than having actually come home to find you fucking another woman because I could understand that. I could understand you cheating on me with another woman. Maybe you found her more attractive than me, or maybe more feminine than me but a man? A man can give you something I can't and that's a low blow to my ego. How can I even begin to compete with a man?' Harry moved towards her and reached out, afraid to touch her, not knowing if he was allowed to touch her.

'Alex you don't have to compete with him. You don't have to compete with anyone. I choose you. Its you I want and I will prove it to you. Just give me a chance please baby.' Harry allowed himself to touch her but she flinched away from him. Alex swallowed her tears.

'You didn't even see me standing in the doorway. You were just...you were gone. You were so lost in the pleasure,' she sobbed.

'Alex, tell me what I need to do to fix it? I don't want to lose you Alex so please tell me what you need me to do,' Harry begged her. 'I still love you. Nothing has changed between us.' Alex glared at him.

'Nothing has changed? Are you fucking kidding me? I saw him fucking you with my own eyes Harry. Everything has changed!' Harry took another step towards her.

'It doesn't have to. Please please tell me what to do to make it alright with us again. I'll do anything you ask,' Harry pleaded. Alex looked at him long and hard.

'End it with him,' she said quietly.

'Its over,' Harry was quick to reply. Alex shook her head.

'I want you to end it with him personally. Face to face and I want to be there while you do it. I want to see that you mean it and that you make him understand who you are and who you want to be with.' Harry felt his heart break in his chest. How could he do that? He couldn't do that.

'Okay. I'll do anything for you. Anything to make you believe that I love you and I want to be with you.

'We'll go tomorrow. Right now I'm exhausted.' Harry went to hug her but she held up her hand.

'Don't,' she told him firmly. 'Not yet. Its too fresh. I need to go shower and sleep.' Harry nodded and watched her walk away from him. She stopped in the doorway. 'Sleep on the couch tonight.'

Louis went back to his flat, feeling disoriented and out of his mind. He parked the truck and took the stair to his flat two at a time. He opened the door and walked inside and for the first time in his life he hated the empty flat and the silence that greeted him. He rested his back against his fridge and looked at the ceiling. How had he lived before Harry walked into his life and changed everything? How was he supposed to go on as if Harry never happened to him? He walked to the unmade bed. Memories assaulted him and he hated it. He hated that he wanted him. He hated that he needed him. And he fucking hated that while he had his dick up Harry's ass, Harry had chosen to run after his fiance` because he wanted HER not HIM! 

Louis walked back into his kitchen, opened one of his cabinets and pulled out a bottle of Jack. He went back to the bed which still smelled like Harry and drank until his mind became too fuzzy to think of Harry, until the drink obliterated Harry from his mind and he finally passed out on the same sheets that just hours ago he had fucked Harry into.

Louis woke up to his mobile phone ringing. He raised his head off the pillow and groaned because fuck his head hurt. He patted the bed looking for his phone and when he finally found it he swiped it and lay back down on the pillow, closing his eyes against the bright morning light pouring in through the window.

'Ello,' he mumbled.

'Dude,' Zayn said through the phone. 'What the fuck?' Louis groaned.

'What the fuck what?' he asked.

'Are you hammered?' Zayn asked.

'What do you want Zayn?' Louis asked sounding annoyed because now he was awake and the thoughts started to filter back in.

'Are we working today or? You've been MIA for the last three days and we have new houses to roof.' 

'What time is it?' Louis asked.

'Its almost eight.'

'Shit,' Louis groaned. 'Alright look I'll pick you guys up round nineish yeah. I just need to shower and have a strong coffee. Call Niall tell him to be ready.'

'Alright mate. See you soon.' Louis hung up and dropped the phone back on to the bed. He didn't feel like doing anything but life had to carry on right? He got up, stripped and headed straight into the shower treating himself to a cold one that shook him awake and helped with his hang over and throbbing head. When he was done, he put on a pair of black Adidas sweats and a white t-shirt, rolling up the sleeves, dried his hair and fixed his fringe. He looked at the clock and saw that it was still only eight thirty. He made himself a coffee and sat at the table, trying not to think about how he had sucked Harry off on this very table and sipped his coffee. A knock on his door brought his head up, wondering who could it be and for a minute he let his heart hope. He pushed the chair back and hurried to the door. He opened it and there was Harry, on his doorstep... with Alex. Harry looked at him sadly.

'Can I talk to you?' he said quietly. Alex's eyes were fixed on Louis, taking in the man that had fucked her man! Louis saw her glaring at him and he hated her! He turned his eyes to Harry.

'Come in,' he told him softly because softness was all he knew when it came to Harry. Harry walked in and Alex followed him. Louis wanted to scream at her and tell her to get the fuck out. She stood there looking pristine in her pencil skirt and high heels, red lipstick and glaring eyes while Harry looked sad and broken and Louis wanted to wrap him in his arms and hug him. But he couldn't touch. Harry stood before him wringing his fingers and playing with his rings, his eyes glassy.

'Louis...I...I can't see you anymore. This...whatever we had is over,' he whispered and those words stabbed Louis right in his chest.

'Harry don't,' Louis whispered not caring that Alex was listening. He wanted to fight for him. He a wanted a chance. Harry looked at Alex who stood there glaring at them.

'I love my fiance` and I want to be with her. I want to marry her. I want her to have my kids.' He stopped and gulped. 'We....you and I we...we were just a mistake. A mistake I made, one that I should have never allowed to happen. ' More stabbing in Louis' already fragile and wounded heart.

'Mistake?' he whispered. 'Don't say that Harry.' Harry looked down and the tears fell from his eyes.

'I'm sorry I led you on. I'm sorry I made you believe this was anything more than just me experimenting. I am straight and I realize now it was a mistake. I'm not gay. I apologize for using you.' He choked back on a sob. Louis was crying on the inside.

'You don't mean that,' Louis said softly hoping Alex didn't hear him or if she did, then fuck her! He wanted this to be private, between Harry and him but she stood there like a fucking warden glaring!!! Harry sniffed back the tears.

'I do mean it. I'm in love with my girl and I just wanted to come here and put things straight to you. Goodbye Louis.' Harry turned and took Alex's hand in his. Alex had a look of triumph on her face as she glared one last time at Louis. She had won and there was nothing Louis could do or say. Harry had decided.

'Goodbye Harry,' Louis whispered. Harry walked with Alex to their car and got in. He was trying to hold back the tears because his heart hurt but it was done and they could now carry on with their life.

'Where to?' Alex asked him.

'Drop me at work please. I need to catch up.' Alex nodded and started up the car, pulling away from Louis' flat.

When Louis was done with his melt down, he washed his face, took in deep breaths, smoked a cigarette then grabbed his sunglasses and car keys and headed out to pick Zayn and Niall. Zayn and Niall made small talk with him but he was silent all the way to the new site. He parked the truck, got out and commenced to unload the ladders they would need to get up on the roofs to start tiling.

'Hey,' Zayn told him softly, 'are you alright?'

'I'm fine,' Louis said as he fastened his tool belt round his waist.

'You don't look fine,' Zayn pressed. Louis huffed.

'Drop it Zayn,' he warned. 

'Is it to do with Harry?' Zayn asked him and Louis stiffened

'No,' he said quietly. He went to walk past Zayn to start roofing but Zayn grabbed his arm pulling him to a stop.

'Are you still seeing him?' he asked. Louis snatched his arm out of Zayn's grip.

'No I'm not. Get to work,' he growled. He didn't want to talk about it with anyone. He wanted to forget Harry and move on. Zayn dropped it seeing that Louis was not going to talk about it. They went about their work and Zayn couldn't help but notice how different Louis was. He wasn't laughing like he usually did, making jokes or sassy comments or cursing them out. No. He was quiet, subdued, deep in thought and sad. What the hell happened to him? 

They stayed at work till late. The sun had gone down when Zayn decided that they had done enough work for the day.

'Lou, can we wrap it up?' Louis stood up and nodded.

'Yeah,' he said quietly. They packed up all their tools and ladders and climbed into Louis' truck.

'Coming out with us tonight?' Niall dared to ask him. Louis chewed on his bottom lip for a minute.

'Yeah sure. I'll meet you at the club.'

Harry made it home before Alex. He quickly went upstairs and changed into something comfortable and went back downstairs. He decided to make dinner for her. He opened the fridge and surveyed the contents and decided on making pasta. He put a bottle of red wine in the fridge and set about making the sauce. When the sauce was done, he boiled the pasta and made a salad. Just as he finished setting the table, complete with candles, Alex walked in. She surveyed the table and then looked at Harry but didn't say anything or smile at him.

'I made dinner,' he said quietly. She nodded, put down her handbag and laptop, took off her coat and toed off her shoes.

'Thank you,' she said.

'Sit,' Harry told her as he poured her a large glass of wine and handed it to her. 'How was your day?' he asked her as he went into the kitchen and brought out the salad. Alex took a large gulp of wine.

'Busy and stressful,' she told him. He placed the salad in front of her and bent close to her.

'Am I allowed to touch you?' he asked her. Alex nodded. Harry placed a kiss on her cheek and stroked her long hair. 'Do you have a hair tie?' he asked her and Alex pulled one off her wrist and gave it to him. He pulled her hair up into a messy bun. 'Relax,' he told her and placed another kiss on top of her head. He went into the kitchen again and brought out two plates of pasta. He placed one in front of Alex and one for him. He sat close to her. He watched her as she took a forkful of food, chewed and swallowed.

'It's very good. Thank you.' Harry smiled, reached over and took her hand. He lifted it to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of it.

'You're welcome darling,' he told her. They ate in silence, Harry's mind whirling with thoughts. Was Alex still mad at him? Did she hate him? Could she see past his infidelity? Could she ever forgive him? Was Louis alright? Alex pushed her chair back and got up, picking up her wine glass.

'Thank you for dinner. I'm going for a bath.' Harry nodded.

'Okay sweetheart,' he said softly. He finished eating by himself and then dared to check his phone to see if Louis had maybe tried to call him or text him but there was nothing. Harry felt disappointed but what was he expecting really? He had told Louis it was over and that he wanted Alex so Louis was leaving him to be carry on with his life. He pushed his plate away, suddenly losing his appetite. He cleared he table and put everything in the dishwasher then climbed the stairs quietly. He had to get Alex to trust him again. He knocked on the bathroom door which was new. They never needed to knock before this mess he had created.

'Come in,' Alex said. Harry entered and saw her submerged in a bubble bath sipping on her wine. He gave her a small smile.

'May I join you or is it too soon?' he asked her quietly. She sat up and scooted forward making room for him.

'Come on then,' she said. Harry began taking his clothes off and he didn't know why he felt awkward and shy. This was Alex, his fiance`, soon to be his wife. There was no need to feel shy. Her eyes were on him as she watched him take off each item of clothing with hesitation. He knew she would see the marks Louis had left on him. The bruises. The love bites. He saw her look away, probably disgusted. He felt vulnerable standing there naked and he was tempted to cover himself but he walked towards the tub (the same tub where Louis had fucked him) and sank into the hot water. Alex scooted back, leaning into him. Harry took in a deep breath, held it and exhaled because why was this not feeling right? Alex intertwined their fingers, took his other free hand and moved it to her breast. Harry froze but quickly caught caught up and gently kneaded her breast. He leaned forward and placed kisses on her neck. Alex closed her eyes and sighed. Harry had to remind himself what to do with her body because why all of a sudden was this difficult to do? 

He let go of her breast and decided to venture down. When Alex felt his hand touch her there she moaned and Harry had to press his lips together to stop himself from screaming. He had to show her that he loved her, that he wanted her. Alex turned to look at him, caressing his face then leaned in and captured his lips and it felt all kinds of wrong but Harry had to kiss her back. He didn't know what the fuck he was doing and when Alex's hand closed around his dick, he jumped, splashing water all over the side of the tub. 

'Sorry,' he said lowly. Alex kept her eyes fixed on him as she ran her hand up and down his length and Harry knew, he fucking knew what she was doing and that his body was betraying him. This was a test and he was failing miserably.

'You're not even hard,' Alex spat at him as she got out of the tub splashing more water everywhere. She turned to glare at him. 'I'm naked, you were fingering me and you're not even hard. What the fuck Harry?' she screamed at him as she grabbed a towel and walked out of the room. Harry got out of the tub and sure enough, his dick lay limp and not a little bit interested. What the fuck was happening to him? He dried himself and got dressed because he felt uncomfortable being naked in front of Alex. He walked into their bedroom and saw the balcony doors open. He stepped outside and found her leaning on the railing smoking a cigarette.

'I'm sorry,' he told her softly. She took a drag from her cigarette and blew out into the night air.

'Why were you never like that with me? The way you were with him?' she asked softly. Harry looked down because he felt ashamed.

'With you it was different,' he said. He walked towards her and caressed her cheek. 'Doesn't mean it's bad or less.' She chuckled.

'You can't even get it up for me,' she said. Harry wanted to cry.

'I will. I just....too many emotions and I'm a little stressed and.....'

'Save it Harry,' she cut him off. 'I'm not stupid you know. You're gay...'

'I'm not!' Harry protested. 'I love you and I want you to help me get over this. If we try together....' She turned to face him.

'Harry! There is no getting over this. As much as I hate to say this, you can't deny yourself your sexuality.'

'Stop saying that!' Harry said his voice pleading. Alex scrutinized his face, his red rimmed eyes, his hollow cheeks.

'Who told you you can't be gay Harry? Who made you believe you're straight?' Harry pouted.

'No one. I love you Alex. I really do.' She took another drag off her cigarette.

'Do you have feelings for him?' she asked him. Harry's eyes met her's.

'I love YOU Alex. You. Not him!'

'It's not what I asked you Harry,' she said calmly. Harry bit down hard on his bottom lip. 'The least you can do is be honest with me. I think I deserve your honesty.' Harry felt the tears fill his eyes.

'I do,' he said. Alex nodded. 'But I love you.'

'I know you do,' Alex said. They were silent for a little bit then she looked at him. 'When you were with him, how did you feel?' she asked him. Harry looked at her and furrowed his brows in confusion. Why was she asking him all these questions?

'What do you mean?' he asked her.

'Did you feel right? Did you feel like you had found something you had been missing all your life?' Harry bit his lip again because yes it had felt right and yes it had felt like he had found something he had felt was missing all his life. With Louis he had felt right, himself and as if he had come home. His tears fell down his cheeks. 'It's alright Harry. Say it. Tell me.' His lower lip wobbled and he let out a sob.

'It felt....it felt l-like coming home. He- he felt like home. I'm so so sorry Alex. I'm very sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to. God I'm so sorry.' He covered his face and cried into his hands and Alex, even though she was hurting understood that Harry didn't even know that he was gay until he met Louis. Or he had known but was told to curb his sexuality for too long to recognize that he was gay. She felt sorry for him. She moved towards him and wrapped him in her arms and Harry cried harder because he had hurt her so bad and she was being kind and understanding and he didn't deserve it.

'I-I'm so so sorry Alex. I-I d-didn't mean to...to hurt you,' he sobbed. She rubbed his back.

'I know but you can't go through life being someone you are not Harry. You can't pretend to be straight. No matter what anyone told you, you have the right to be who you were born to be and as sad as it is that I'm going to lose you, you deserve to be with someone who makes you feel whole. Someone who makes you feel right.' She pulled back and cupped his face. 'And I deserve to be with someone who appreciates me and is straight. I won't share you with a man Harry. It's not fair for either of us. I am sorry I made you break up with him but I was hurt and my ego was deeply wounded. Finding my fiance` with a man is not something that's easy to digest.' Harry wiped his eyes furiously.

'I know. I'm so sorry. I feel so bad that I hurt you because you are an amazing person and deep down I always knew I was kinda different but...but I couldn't....'

'Get the fuck out of your closet Harry. You don't belong in there,' Alex told him.

'A-are we breaking up?' he asked her sniffing. She smiled at him.

'Yes we are but it's okay. I will get over it and heal and move on from you and hopefully someday we can be friends and maybe you will design my wedding dress and be my photographer for my special day.' More tears fell out of Harry's eyes. He hugged her tightly.

'I do hope you will find the man of your dreams who will love you and give you all that I couldn't. And I would love to design your dress and take your photos.' They both laughed softly and pulled apart. Harry looked at her. 'Can I stay the night? I'll move out in the morning,' he asked. Alex nodded.

'I'm taking a few days off work, going up to Scotland to visit my mum. I'll leave in the morning. That'll give you time to pack and leave. Now I'd really like to sleep. I'm tired.' Harry placed a kiss on her forehead.

'Thank you Alex. I'll always love you.'

'I know,' she said. Harry walked inside and made for the door. 'Hey,' Alex called to him before he walked out. Harry turned to look at her. 'I hope it will work out with Louis.' Harry nodded but didn't say anything. He walked out, closed the door and made his way downstairs. Would Louis want him back? Did Louis even feel the same as he did? What was he supposed to tell him? Harry knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

Louis met up with Zayn and Niall at the club. He was already half way shit faced having drunk half a bottle of Jack while getting ready. He stumbled in and immediately Chris came over to him and wrapped himself around him.

'Hey stranger,' he murmured in Louis' ear, 'I missed you.' Chris pressed a kiss to Louis' lips. 'See you later.' Louis was quick to wipe his mouth not wanting anyone to replace the feel of Harry's lips. Zayn saw him and came over.

'There you are. I thought you might have changed your mind.'

'I haven't,' Louis said as he made his way to the bar and ordered a double shot of Jack. Zayn watched him down the drink and order another one.

'What crawled up your ass?' Zayn asked him. Louis looked at Zayn with glazed eyes.

'What's the fucking point to life?' he asked. Zayn drew his eyebrows together.

'What the fuck are you talking about? Are you high?' he asked confused by Louis' question.

'I love him,' he said, finally admitting it.

'Who? Chris?' Zayn asked. Louis downed his shot.

'No. Harry,' he said. Zayn huffed.

'Lou he's straight.' Louis shook his head.

'You don't know,' Louis said quietly. 

'I do know!' Zayn snapped at him. 'He has a fucking fiance` Louis. He's engaged. He's with her right now at their little house. He's probably fucking her right now......'

'Shut the fuck up,' Louis screamed at him.

'What the fuck Lou? It's the truth. I told you not to go after a straight guy but you fucking did. End it already.' 

'Fuck you,' Louis said as he pushed past Zayn and headed towards the exit.

'Lou c'mon,' Zayn called after him. 'Where the fuck are you going?' But Louis just walked out of the hot stuffy club and made his way to the strip club in town. He needed to get Harry out of his system. Zayn's words cut too close. He didn't want to think about Harry fucking his fiance`! He didn't want to think about Harry period and he knew just how to do that. He entered the club which wasn't too busy. His mate Stan worked here and he looked for him. He found him by the bar stacking drinks on a tray.

'Stan,' Louis greeted him. Stan smiled at him.

'There you are! Phil and I were just talking about you earlier.'

'Yeah where is he? I texted him earlier he knows I'm coming.' Stan handed him two drinks.

'He'll be happy to see you. You know he likes you right? There he is,' Stan motioned to a young man dressed in nothing but tight sparkling boxers waiting at the entrance of the private rooms. Louis walked over and smiled at Phil.

'Hi,' Louis said, handing him one of the drinks. Stan walked towards the private area and Louis followed him. He sat down on the couch.

'Where have you been?' Phil asked him as he began to dance for Louis. 

'I had a thing but I'm alone again,' Louis said watching Phil sway his hips. 

'And you need me to help you forget,' Phil said. Louis nodded. Phil got on his knees between Louis' spread thighs.

'I can do that,' he told him as he popped open the button of Louis' jeans and pulled down his zip. Louis leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes and he couldn't help but picture Harry on his knees between his legs. Phil pulled him out of his boxers and took him in his mouth. And Louis let his mind conjure up Harry, with his perfect pretty lips wrapped around his dick sucking him off. Louis whined low in his throat. He reached out and grabbed a fistful of Phil's hair keeping him in place and thrust up into his mouth. Phil choked on his dick but took him down and let Louis fuck his mouth until Louis came hard into his mouth whispering Harry's name as he did. Phil pulled off and wiped his mouth smirking at Louis.

'This Harry is missing out. His loss my gain.' He got up and pecked Louis' lips. 'Come see me again darling.' He walked out leaving Louis to catch his breath. When he did, he tucked himself back into his pants, got up and headed home.

The next morning, Louis picked Zayn and Niall up as usual. None of them said anything to him. When they arrived at the site and began unloading their ladders and tools, Zayn touched his arm.

'Hey, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday,' he told him softly. Louis looked down.

'You were right,' he admitted. 'I should have never gone after him but it's over. He chose her over me and I have to come to terms with it. I just...I don't know how. I've never felt anything like this for anyone Zayn and its scary and it hurts. I love him and now I have to forget him and pretend nothing ever happened between us. And the thing is....I fucking miss him.' He pressed his lips together to stop himself from crying but Zayn saw the tears in his eyes.

'I'm so sorry man. I've never seen you like this over anyone. I am really sorry it didn't work out. I'm here for you. For anything you need. Alright?' Louis nodded.

'Thank you.' Zayn squeezed his shoulder.

'We'll get through this okay. You'll be fine. We got you.'

A week later, Louis had adjusted into his new after Harry life. It was hard waking up every day knowing Harry was out of his life for good but as Zayn had told him, the world keeps on turning and we gotta turn with it and Louis was doing his best to live. What he had with Harry, as brief as it was had changed his point of view on life. He had stopped clubbing and partying every night. He had cut down on drinking and had started spending more nights at home. After Harry he realized that there was more to life than sleeping around and drinking himself into oblivion. Now he knew that finding a partner and settling down was something he could do. Having had a taste of love, he now craved it.

He found himself working longer hours, getting more work done. And at the end of the day, worn and tired as he always ended up, he went home feeling accomplished.

He had just finished roofing the last house on the site they were working on and stopped for a smoke. He looked at his phone and saw that it was after seven in the evening. He sat down on the roof and smoked his cigarette watching as the sun set over the rooftops, turning the sky a purplish pink. He couldn't help but wonder what Harry was doing but he always steered his mind away from Harry quickly knowing that whatever he was doing, he was doing it with Alex.

He stubbed out his cigarette, climbed down the ladder and packed everything away. Zayn and Niall had left early so he was the only one left. When he had secured the ladder in the back and all tools where in the back of the truck, he got in and drove towards his flat. He was looking forward for a hot shower, something to eat, a cuppa and a little telly before bed. He knew that he had become a boring sod but he was taking this getting over Harry slowly and allowing himself to heal. After all, it was the first time in his twenty nine years that he was nursing a hurt heart.

He indicated a left to turn into his street and when he did so, his headlights shone on a car parked in front of his apartment. A black Mercedes. Louis' heart stuttered in his chest because that was Harry's car. He parked behind it and killed the engine, turning off the headlights. He saw the driver's side door open and Harry step out, looking at him through the windshield. Louis couldn't breathe. He swallowed thickly and got out of the truck. He locked it and remained standing there. Harry moved and walked towards him. He was just as beautiful as Louis remembered him.

'Hello Louis,' he said softly, giving Louis a smile and holy fuck Louis wanted to cry.

'Hey,' Louis said. Harry played with his rings, twisting them round and round.

'I um...can I um talk to you?' Harry asked him. 'Please?' Louis let out a breath.

'What do you want Harry?' Louis asked him because he didn't feel like having his heart stomped on again. Besides, what could Harry want to talk to him about? Wedding flower arrangements? Bridesmaids? Maybe he was here to invite him to the wedding. Harry cleared his throat looked at Louis' dark flat then back at him.

'Can we um do this inside please?' he asked again.

'Do what?' Louis snapped. 

'Talk. Please. I won't stay long.' Louis sagged.

'Okay,' he said. He took out his keys and walked to his flat. Harry followed close behind. Once they were inside, Louis threw the keys on the table and turned to look at Harry, waiting for him to start speaking.

'I um I came to say goodbye,' Harry said softly. Louis scoffed.

'You already told me that if I recall correctly.' Harry looked down.

'I know and I'm sorry for that but I came to say goodbye because I'm leaving London.' Louis was shocked and curious.

'Leaving for good?'

'Yes,' Harry said quietly. 'I um Alex and I.....'

'Yeah good luck to you both on your wedding and future life together now leave,' Louis snapped at him because he wasn't going to stand there and listen to Harry tell him about how he and Alex were moving to start over again. But Harry did not move. He looked at Louis with sad eyes.

'Alex and I are not together anymore,' he said in a low voice. 'We broke up over a week ago.' What? Louis' heart began to beat faster.

'I'm sorry,' he said. Not that he was sorry but what else could he say?

'Don't be.' Louis could see that he was distressed.

'Do you want a cup of tea?' Louis asked him.

'Yes please.'

'Sit down,' Louis told him. Harry pulled out a chair and sat down. Louis made tea for both of them then sat opposite him.

'What happened?' Louis asked him. He noticed that Harry's hands were shaking.

'I guess she couldn't see past what I did and I don't blame her. Also, she made me come to terms with the fact that I am gay. Or Bi. I don't know. I don't know what I am. I'm still trying to figure it out,' he said thickly.

'Hey it's alright,' Louis told him. 'You don't have to label yourself. Don't do that to yourself.' Harry sniffed.

'I moved out a week ago.'

'Where are you staying?' Louis asked him.

'At a hotel,' Harry said. 'I've put all my stuff in storage until I figured out what to do next.' Louis felt dread pool in the pit of his stomach. Harry had said that he was leaving.

'And what's next?' Louis dared to ask. Harry took in a deep breath and exhaled.

'I um quit my job. I contacted the Vouge offices in New York and they still want me. I'm flying out the day after tomorrow.' Louis felt his blood turn to ice, freezing in his veins. Harry was moving across the world.

'Wow that's um great. I'm happy for you. I'm glad you're getting your dream job.' Harry smiled but it was small and sad.

'Thank you,' he said. 'So that's why I came here to um say goodbye. I wanted to see you one last time.' And Louis wanted to beg him to stay and not go but Harry had given up his dream once before already and there was no way in hell that Louis was going to get in the way of his future dreams and goals. They sat in silence sipping their tea. Louis looked at him.

'Are you alright?' he asked him and Harry shook his head.

'Not really,' he whispered. Louis wanted to touch him so bad. He wanted to hold him.

'What's wrong?' Harry lifted his head and looked at Louis. 

'I love you,' Harry said softly. Louis reached out and took his hand. His heart was ready to beat right out of his chest. 'I know you don't feel the same....'

'No you don't know Harry,' Louis stopped him. 'I didn't have the chance to tell you but I love you too.' Harry's face morphed into an expression of awe.

'You do?' Louis was out of his chair and kneeling in front of Harry.

'I do Harry. I really do. I was going crazy without you. Fuck I miss you so much.' Harry sniffed back the tears.

'Oh Lou, I miss you too,' he said as he got up off the chair and pulled Louis up and pulled him into a tight hug. 'I wanted to come to you sooner but I thought you didn't...I thought...'

'Shh shh it's okay,' Louis said hugging him tighter. Harry clung to him as if afraid that Louis would disappear. 

'But I'm leaving,' he hiccuped. 'I'm going to New York Lou.' Louis pulled out of their embrace and cupped his face in both his hands.

'And I would never dream of stopping you baby.'

'But I want to be with you,' Harry cried. Louis wiped away his tears.

'Harry, you have wanted this opportunity for a life time and you gave it up once before. Do you think I am going to let you give it up again?' Louis asked him. Harry blinked at him. 'Remember what I told you on our first date? Remember I told you that I would never make you sacrifice an opportunity like this for me?' 

'But Lou,' Harry began.

'I also told you that if you had that opportunity, I would go with you,' Louis said softly and he watched Harry's eyes grow wide as realization set in. Louis smiled at him.

'Y-you would?' Harry stammered out.

'I love you Harry and I don't want to be without you. This past week has been hell.' 

'But your company? Your job? Your friends?' Harry asked. 

'Remember when I asked you how you could sacrifice so much for another person and you asked me if I have ever loved somebody more than myself? Baby this is me loving you more than myself. I want to be where you are. I don't care about the rest. My company will still remain my company because Zayn and Niall can run it. I want to come with you. I can work in construction, plumbing, roofing, tiling whatever. I can do it all. And who knows? Maybe I can start up a new company there once we are settled. All I know is that I can't be away from you Harry. I just can't. That is if you'll have me. Only if you want me along.' 

'God yes I do. I do I do,' Harry said in one breath. Louis leaned forward and kissed him and Harry kissed him back.

'Are you sure?' Louis asked him their foreheads together.

'I'm sure,' Harry replied. 'Are YOU sure you want to leave your life behind?' Louis pecked his lips once, twice, three times.

'You are my life. Where you go I go. I want to be where you are are wherever that is Harry. Nothing can hold me down but you. Just you.' Harry began to cry softly.

'Oh Louis I love you. I love you so much.' Harry buried his face in Louis' neck. Louis smiled and rubbed his back.

'I love you too baby. Help me sort everything for the big move?' And Harry hugged him tighter and cried harder.

'Yes. I will.'

Two days later Louis and Harry stood in the departure lounge at Heathrow airport saying goodbye to Niall and Zayn. Niall hugged Louis tightly.

'I'm gonna miss ya mate. So much.' Louis patted him on the back.

'Me too Niall. I'll call. And text. And Facetime.' Niall pulled back and grinned at Louis.

'Sure ya will.' He turned to Harry. 'You make sure ya take good care of 'im yeah. He's precious.' Harry gave Niall a shy smile because he didn't really know Louis' friends. He only spent these two days with them while helping Louis pack and take care of things before they left.

'He is. Very and I will take good care of him.' Niall hugged him. Louis turned to Zayn.

'Guess this is it then,' he said. Zayn nodded.

'Are you sure about this? You're still in time to back out.' Louis looked at Harry who was laughing at something Niall told him.

'I'm sure. Very sure. I have to be where he is. He's home.' Zayn shook his head and smiled at Louis.

'I never would've believed it that you'd move half a world away for love.' 

'Neither have I,' Louis admitted. Their flight was announced over the intercom and passengers were asked to please board the flight to JFK Airport New York at Gate 17. Louis looked at Zayn. 'That's our flight.' Zayn hugged him tightly.

'I'm going to miss you Lou.'

'I'll miss you too Zayn. If you need anything, I'm just a phone call away yeah. I'll send details as soon as I know them.' They hugged each other a little longer and their flight was announced again.

'Lou,' Harry said softly, 'we have to go baby.' Zayn looked at Harry.

'Be good to him.'

'I will,' Harry promised.

'Right,' Louis said looking at both his friends, 'we're off then. I love you guys and I'll miss you so much. Save up so you can visit us in New York yeah.' He turned to Harry. 'Ready?' Harry held out his hand to Louis.

'Ready to start this new adventure with you. Are you?' Louis grinned at him.

'Fuck yeah.' He took Harry's hand and together they walked to Gate 17 to board a plane that will take them to the beginning of their new happy life together.

The End.


End file.
